Kissing someone else's lips
by MIDNIGHT.ESCAPADES
Summary: Newcomers to the UES - the hot Ferguson twins After a sizzling summer, Blair is at the Bass mansion in Sydney for the winter holidays along with Chuck and his three hot cousins. Will she be able to resist them? Or will she stay with our favourite Bass?
1. Newcomers

**Chapter 1 – Don't walk out of your house with your clothes on**

Desiree Paige Ferguson stepped out of the sleek town car, which had stopped in front of the grand apartment located in New York's exclusive Upper East Side. "This is it!" squealed her model-thin mother as they entered the penthouse. The Fergusons had just moved to New York from Paris. So far, Desiree hated New York. The ugliness was everywhere. From the homeless person that snoozed on the bench in Central Park, to the garish yellow taxis that seemed to be everywhere. She longed for the quaint and mostly quiet streets of Paris.

Curling her lip in disgust, she grabbed her large denim Louis Vuitton hobo and yelled, "I'm going out!" Without listening for a reply, she stalked off and hailed a cab. "Saks Fifth Avenue!"

"I told you!" exclaimed Serena van der Woodsen to her best friend. Blair twirled in front of the spotless mirror before her and scrutinized herself. The two were shopping for outrageously short dresses for no apparent reason. Blair was wearing a bright blue Marc by Marc Jacobs dress that matched her eyes. "I do look pretty hot," she conceded, grinning at her blonde friend. "Now lets get out of here! I promised I'd meet Dan at 7 for dinner," Serena complained. "Oh please, he can wait for you," scoffed Blair who obviously still didn't approve of Dan Humphrey, the boy Serena was dating.

The two girls headed towards the counter to pay when Blair collided with a petite girl with mesmerizing eyes. The two girls were lying on the floor in a heap of dresses that Blair was buying. Blair squinted at the girl. _Are her eyes…purple? _She thought to herself as she took Serena's hand and began picking up her dresses. The girl picked up the blue dress that Blair was about to buy and walked towards the changing rooms to try it on. "What the fuck?" Blair swore. Serena and Blair stared on in amazement as the girl with the violet eyes vanished into the changing rooms. "Lets go," said Serena, "it's just a dress, Blair!" Narrowing her eyes, Blair strode towards the changing rooms they had just left. "It's not just a dress, it's _my _dress," she replied, dragging Serena along with her. She had noticed which cubicle the girl had gone into and pulled open the curtain. "Blair!" gasped Serena. The girl's jaw dropped and her purple eyes widened. She stood there, clad scantily in her bright pink La Perla bra and panty set, her face turning the same color as her lingerie. "Sorry for the interruption, honey. I believe you have something of mine," Blair smiled sweetly and picked up the dress that lay on the floor. She then flashed her signature _I'm-a-bitch-but-I-can-get-away-with-it_ smile and strolled to the counter to pay for the dress.

* * *

Had a nice time shopping?" Ryan Ferguson smirked at his sister. Desiree said nothing and glared at him. "It's all over Gossip Girl, you know," he continued with that devastatingly handsome grin still on his face. The Ferguson twins were lounging in their new living room, the sunshine streaming through the open French windows. "Give me that!" Desiree grabbed her brother's silver Treo and sure enough, there were pictures of her in only her bra and underwear with a look of utter disbelief on her face. "Ugh, who is this Blair Waldorf bitch anyway?" she asked while scrolling down and reading what Gossip Girl had written.

**Spotted:**

B and S at Saks trying on sexy little dresses, what for? Any parties that I don't know about? Oh well, its not as though we need excuses to buy gorgeous dresses do we? B again, at the changing room at Saks ogling a blonde beauty with deep purple eyes (huh?!). Oh, did I mention that the girl was only dressed in lingerie? Well, well, well…is B into girls now? Wonder what N has to say about that…

Another handsome newbie bearing an uncanny resemblance to the girl at Saks, was seen on a bench in Central Park glued to his Treo and occasionally grinning at the screen. Creepy, much? Oh well, in New York, you can get away with anything if you're beautiful.

Summer has officially begun and I have a feeling its going to be fabulously hot with these newcomers in town. Well, I'm off to buy some new bikinis for the summer. Until then...

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**GossipGirl**


	2. Drama & Diamonds

**Chapter 2 – All that glitters is not gold**

Everyone was buzzing with rumors about Blair's rendezvous with Desiree Ferguson at Saks, and summer vacation had only just begun. "So I was thinking of having a party on my mom's new boat before I leave for Paris," Blair said excitedly. Serena was gazing dreamily into space, twirling her golden hair. "Are you even listening?" hissed Blair, who was sick of Serena's lovesick attitude. Especially since Blair and Nate weren't having wild, passionate sex like she had imagined. _Maybe it's just my guilty conscience after that night with Chuck_, she cringed at the thought. She felt so guilty for sleeping with her boyfriend's best friend that she wanted to get her first time with Nate over and done with.

"Mom, I need to use your new boat!" demanded Blair loudly. Serena had left to meet up with Dan after they had eaten lunch together and Blair was bored out of her mind. "Honey, can we talk about this when I get home?" she could almost hear her mother frowning . "Fine!" Blair hung up. She dialled Nate's number but got his voice mail. Frustrated, she threw her orange phone into her metallic Dolce & Gabbana satchel and headed for Central Park . She didn't frequent Central Park as much as other Constance Billiard girls did. Probably because she never fancied drooling over guys that weren't Nate Archibald. The sun shone mercilessly as Blair trudged to a grassy patch where she spread out her bright Missoni beach towel and settled down, slipping off her baby pink Juicy Couture flip flops. She was reading her copy of French Vogue and marking out what she wanted to buy for her trip to Paris when she looked up and saw a boy with floppy blonde hair that shimmered like gold in the New York sunshine. He was sitting across from her, on a bright blue mat and was busy on his Treo but happened to look up at the same time. His eyes were bright green and he grinned at her. _He's the epitome of dreamy_, Blair found herself thinking.

Wait, isn't she supposed to be in love with Nate?

Ryan Ferguson instantly recognised the brunette sitting mere metres away from him. One glance at his phone and his suspicions were confirmed. This was Blair Cornelia Waldorf, queen of the Upper East Side, also known as the girl who had exposed his semi-naked sister, Desiree to everyone who had access to the Internet. _Now thats someone worth knowing_, he thought to himself. Smirking, he made his way towards Blair who immediately saw him heading in her direction. Not wanting to show how he made her heart flutter, she haughtily asked "what do you want?"

Ryan casually stuck his hands in the pockets of his Theory cargo shorts and tilted his head to the side examining the slender girl before him.

"You," he finally answered, grinning cheekily.

* * *

"We should really go somewhere together this summer," murmured Serena in Dan's ear "like, St Tropez or something." The two were at his house, lying on his comfortable bed. Fully dressed. Dan chuckled at her impulsiveness. _God, she was so adorable._

Suddenly, Serena's phone began chiming. She glanced at the screen and saw that it was Chuck. Groaning, she untangled herself from Dan's strong arms and answered the call. "Yes Chuck?" she snapped impatiently. "Hey don't get your panties in a bunch, though I certainly wouldn't mind. But _anyway_, your mom wants you home for dinner, like NOW. Something about the whole family eating togeter," he drawled. "Yeah sure," she hurriedly cut him off and gave Dan an apologetic look. "I have to go."

* * *

"What?! A reality show?" sputtered Blair as she picked at the steak on her plate and glared at her mother. "Yes, its called _Drama & Diamonds,_" her mother replied, smiling brightly as though she had just bought the latest limited edition Jimmy Choo clutch. "It would be fabulous publicity for my new fashion line, dear," Eleanor Waldorf finally conceded with a sheepish look. "So you want me to promote your clothing line by being on a reality TV show?" asked Blair, still glaring at her ambitious mother. "Think about it, honey," her mother said as Blair left the table. Whipping out her phone, she dialled Serena's number.

* * *

"_Drama & Diamonds_?" Serena asked incredulously. She had read a lot about the new reality TV show that was supposed to start this summer. It featured the spoiled teenagers of the Upper East Side who would compete against each other to win the unknown prize. Serena was looking forward to the drama that would ensue when Upper East Siders were forced to complete physically and mentally demanding challenges to win. She had no idea that she would be one of those teenagers. Chuck, who was sitting next to her was grinning widely "sounds pretty fantastic to me!"

"I'd rather just hang out in the city," she stated plainly, knowing that if she said yes, she'd lose what little time she had with Dan. "Daniel Humphrey has also been invited to take part," sighed Lily van der Woodsen, reading her daughter's mind and wondering what she saw in that boy. Serena's face broke into a smile "sure mom, I'll do this show". Her phone was ringing in the pocket of her black Citizens of Humanity jeans and Lily van der Woodsen motioned for her to take the call.

"Hey Blair,"

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who has to do this tacky TV show!" exclaimed Blair.

"It sounds pretty fun, and I'm sure Nate's going to take part," Serena said, hoping that Nate really did get invited to be in the show.

At this, Blair smiled slightly and replied "I guess it's not that bad after all."

"Can you believe this? She wants us to be in some lame reality show!" complained Desiree to her twin brother. They both had golden blonde hair and perfect features. The only difference was their eye colour. Desiree had gotten her grandmother's intriguing purple eyes and Ryan had sparkling green ones. "I don't think it's that bad, actually," her brother admitted running a hand through his hair and smiling impishly. "Look on the bright side, you can get your revenge on that Waldorf person," he suggested. Ryan couldn't wait to see Blair again after their encounter at the park.

He recalled their conversation after he had answered that he wanted her. She had arched one eyebrow at him, packed all her stuff and stood up to face him. She was slightly shorter than him and smelled like flowers. "Why do boys always want what they can't have?" she had asked before walking away and leaving him incredibly curious about this brunette who was playing hard to get. _But I always get what I want. And I will get you too, Blair Cornelia Waldorf,_ he thought to himself as his sister plotted her revenge on the same girl he was thinking about.


	3. Midnight kissing

**Chapter 3 – The more I get the more I want**

Hey everybody Gossip Girl here,

Remember that new teenage TV show that's being talked about in almost every magazine? Yes, I'm talking about _Drama & Diamonds - _the 'must watch-show' of this summer. Rumor has it that our favorite (and not so favorite) students of Constance Billiard and St Jude's are taking part in the show. Well, if that's true, then I assure you, loads of drama and scandal will ensue. Yum.

Sounds good huh? So cancel all your trips to the Hamptons (or whatever summer destination you have in mind) and stay in New York to watch _Drama & Diamonds _because this is one reality show that's not going to be shown worldwide. The show can only be watched on New York TVs, unless you have connections and can get exclusive footage of the episodes on a CD.

Which is precisely what I plan to do. Don't ask me how, but one day before every episode airs on TV, I will receive the episode on DVD which I will watch on my laptop.

You didn't think that I'd actually discard my summer vacation plans for some TV show did you? Don't worry, I'll still be here giving you all the details.

You know you love me,

XOXO

GossipGirl

* * *

Serena scanned the room for familiar faces and found that many of the participants were close acquaintances of hers. She saw Nate, Chuck and even saw that the girl who had gotten on Blair's bad side at Saks the other day was present with a gorgeous blonde boy beside her. Dan was sitting next to her and Blair was with Nate. Serena noticed that Blair was behaving rather oddly around Chuck. Usually the two were always scheming together and up to something.

The teenagers taking part in _Drama & Diamonds_were gathered at the St Regis Hotel for a briefing. The show would start filming in three days and the young adults still had no idea what was required of them on the TV show. The briefing passed by in a blur.

The idea of the show was to put the privileged teenagers in different simulated situations and see how they would react to them. And being Upper East Siders, they had a flair for drama and getting into trouble which was exactly what the show was all about.

Oh, I love this show already.

* * *

"This is fabulous!" declared Blair as she and Serena boarded the sleek white yacht that was waiting for them at the harbour. The rest of the participants were already lounging in the comfortable sofas inside the boat. Nate, Chuck, Desiree, Ryan, Dan, Blair, Serena, Kati and Isabel would be living in the boat for the rest of the summer. An identical boat floated next to the one they were on. "That boat's for the filming crew and stuff," Chuck was explaining to Kati Farkas who was listening intently. _Too intently_, thought Blair darkly as she entered the room with Serena. She noticed Ryan's green eyes light up and the other girl's freakish purple eyes narrow as she came in. She headed to Nate and made herself comfortable on his lap, never taking her eyes off Ryan Ferguson. "Hey you," Nate buried his face in her chocolate brown curls. Blair was about to turn around and kiss him when a tall man dressed in all white strode into the room which suddenly went quiet. "I'm Joe Sandman, the producer of this show" he boomed in his deep voice. "Your first challenge is on an island in the middle of nowhere," he continued cheerfully. Then he exited the room leaving them bewildered.

The boat started to move and everyone cheered. "Champagne!" shouted Chuck popping a bottle and pouring out the alcohol into crystal flutes. "Now how about some introductions," he said looking pointedly at the Ferguson twins. "Do I know you?" his eyes stopped at Desiree. She smiled demurely and nodded. "You must have seen me on Gossip Girl," she replied casually, her eyes hurling daggers at Blair. "I'm Desiree and this is my twin brother Ryan," she went on, examining the rest of the crowd who seemed to know one another. Blair nearly spat out her champagne. _Ryan was that skank's brother?! _

Ryan smiled smugly. He was the only one who had noticed her reaction. Serena and Dan were sipping their champagne and having an animated conversation away from the rest of the participants.

* * *

Aside from the participants, there was also a cook on board, Rosa, who catered to their every need. "We will be arriving at our destination tomorrow morning. I suggest you all go to sleep - tomorrow is going to be a long day," the motherly woman commanded and surprisingly, they took her advice. There were eight bedrooms with two beds in each room. Kati and Isabel shared one bed in the same room as Chuck. Nate and Blair were in the room on the highest floor, and Serena was with Dan next door. The Ferguson twins shared a room next door to Chuck's room.

Blair tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't fall asleep on this damn boat! Agitated, she wrapped her slender frame in an ivory silk robe and made her way to the deck. The boat was still and the identical boat which housed the crew stood nearby with all of its lights switched off. Descending the wooden stairs as quietly as possible she noticed that someone was on the deck looking out to the dark sea. As she drew nearer, she realised that it was none other than Ryan Ferguson. He stood there serenely, in only his green boxers, the light wind touseling his hair. As though he sensed her presence, he turned around.

"Hey," Blair murmured, barely audible. He smirked at her. _Damn that irresistible smirk!_ Blair found herself thinking as she moved to stand next to him. "So you have a boyfriend huh?" he finally asked. "Well, it's uh...complicated," she said, not completely answering the question. "So it's okay if I do this?" he snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her in to kiss her, planting his soft lips on hers. Blair found herself returing the sensuous kiss with a burning passion. She had no idea how long they had been kissing for but she suddenly heard something she really did NOT want to hear.

"What the hell is going on Blair?"

She'd recognise that voice anytime. Anywhere.

_Shit_, she thought.


	4. Pirates

**Chapter 4 - ****I've never looked better, and you can't stand it**

"Dude!" frowned Ryan as their kiss was interrupted by a very smug looking Chuck Bass. "Cat got your tongue, Waldorf? Oh I'm sorry, I forgot...Ryan's the one who has your tongue," Chuck grinned evilly at Blair. "Luckily I stilll have mine, or else I wouldn't be able to tell Nathaniel would I?" he continued. Chuck turned around and walked back to his room. "Wait, Chuck!" Blair called out as loudly as she could without waking up everyone. When he didn't stop she ran to him and pinned him against the wall. Ryan had vanished from the deck and Blair and Chuck were left alone. "Whoa Blair, take it easy. I know you can't keep your hands off me but have some control over you emotions!" he drawled with his usual grin in place. "You didn't see ANYTHING," she growled. "Oh, I don't think that's entirely true," he retorted, his eyes gleaming. Suddenly Chuck whirled around pinning Blair against the wall. "GET OFF!" screeched Blair shoving him off and stalking off to her room. "It's not my fault you find me so irresistible," he called out. Blair yelled over her shoulder "believe me, it's not that hard to resist!"

The next morning's breakfast was a tense affair. Blair refused to make eye contact with Ryan and Chuck kept shooting the two of them _I-know-what you-did-last-night _looks. The group alighted the boat and found themselves on some sort of tropical island. They followed the producer, Joe Sandman along a dirt path, and all Blair could think about was whether Chuck would spill the beans to Nate or not. She didn't even care about the fact that her leather Tory Burch ballet flats were ruined. Now that's something.

"Okay guys, this is your house for the rest of the summer," Joe told the group as they approached a beautiful white mansion. They all cheered and whooped - it was the ultimate party pad, and Upper East Siders sure knew how to party. The mansion was equipped with everything a teenager could possibly ask for. From a hot tub to a game room with arcade games as well as an Xbox, Wii and a pool table. Oh and of course, there was alcohol. How could there possibly be drama without alcohol?

"So let me brief you on your first challenge," the producer gestured for everyone to gather around and listen. It took him fifteen minutes to explain the 'rules' and tell them the challenge.

"What does he think we are? Pirates?" asked Serena who was baffled by the challenge. They were divided into two teams. Blair was with Ryan, Dan, Chuck and Desiree, and the other group consisted of Serena, Nate, Kati and Isabel. Everyone was stunned into a shocked silence, this was definitely NOT what they had been expecting. Joe had told them that each group would be given a smaller boat and they would be given several clues as to where the 'treasure' lay. Every group's treasure was on a different island. Joe departed after giving each group a map which showed a cluster of islands. "I already hate this show. Rigorous physical activity like digging for treasure really isn't my thing," groaned Chuck. "Oh really? Because I'd say that you get a lot of rigorous physical activity done," Blair commented wickedly. Chuck was about to retort but Dan interrupted "uh guys, can we save the cat fights for later and figure out these clues?"

* * *

Everyone had their own room in the mansion and Serena was definitely not expecting Nate to come into her room. When he entered the room with a knock, she was dressed in a translucent yellow camisole and boy shorts and was sprawled on her large bed reading a magazine. "Oh sorry, I thought Blair would be here since she isn't in her room," he apologised, looking shyly at Serena in her skimpy clothing. He was about to leave when Serena called "Blair's group is in the study, trying to figure out the clues. You know how competitive she gets." Nate smiled at his blonde best friend. He completely understood what Serena was talking about. "So you wanna...hang out?" she asked innocently.

"Sure"

* * *

**Spotted:**

B locking lips with a certain green-eyed cutie which definitely isn't N. A few minutes later, she was pinned against the wall by none other than our very own C. Looks like B's growing up (fast!). N blushing at the sight of a certain mesmerising blonde who was only wearing lingerie ad then entering her room. C flirting with D (and staring at her chest) while B stood nearby and shot the two of them dirty looks. Jealous much?


	5. Waffles

**Chapter 5 – Everytime you do that thing you do**

"S? You awake?" whispered Blair opening the door and slipping into her best friend's room. Her group was not remotely close to figuring out the clue they had been given and everyone had gone to bed. The mansion was shrouded in silence. "Serena?"

The sight before her made her insides curl with disgust. Nate was lying on Serena's bed with his arm wrapped protectively around her slim waist. The right strap of Serena's flimsy yellow camisole was falling off her tanned shoulder and her head was perched perfectly on his broad shoulder. They looked like two beautiful angels in their sleep. That wasn't the worst part. Scattered on the floor were numerous small packs of...

"Condoms?" murmured Blair to herself in disbelief as she examined the plastic things lying on the floor. Controlling her rage, she reached for her phone and snapped a picture. _How could Serena sleep with her boyfriend again?_ _Wasn't once enough for that slut? _Blair ran out of the room and found herself face to face with Chuck Bass. "Waldorf!" he smirked at her. He then noticed her eyes were filled with tears and immediately softened, "whats wrong?" he put a hand on her shoulder. Shaking it off she ran to her room and slammed the door. Chuck pounded on the door, "Blair Cornelia Waldorf! Open the door!". He couldn't hear anything inside the room and it worried him immensely. "Blair! I'll break this door down if I have to!" he bellowed, not caring if he woke everyone up.

The door opened and after a long silencce between the two, Blair spoke softly. "Why do you care so much?" She had a genuine puzzled expression on her face. The same expression she had when she couldn't decide on which quilted Chanel bag to get. Chuck boldly took a step forward, entering Blair's room.

"I think I love you, Blair." He pulled her into a kiss. "You make my heart do somersaults, and I just can't seem to take my eyes off you," he admitted after breaking away from the kiss. "Then maybe you shouldn't force yourself to keep your eyes off me," Blair smiled. Holding his hand, she led him to the bed. "Because, I think I might be in love with you too, Bass," she murmured as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

"Good morning lazybones!" mumbled Serena, waking up the boy beside her. He sat up and groggily looked around. "Why am I in your room?" he finally asked. They got off the soft bed and gasped in unison when the saw the condoms scattered all over the floor. "We didn't...did we?" Nate asked incredulously. _Had he been so drunk that he didn't realise he had slept with Serena van der Woodsen?_ "No. I'm very sure we did not have sex last night, Nate," Serena said seriously. "Whats that?" she squinted at the glint of silver she saw on the carpeted floor. Nate picked it up and his face fell "it's, uh...Blair's earring."

Serena's deep blue eyes widened. "She saw us," she said in a small voice.

* * *

"Waffles?" Blair asked Nate cheerfully. He looked at her uncertainly and then accepted the breakfast. Blair and Chuck were in the kitchen, eating breakfast when Nate, Dan and Serena walked in. For some reason, Blair looked more radiant than ever and Nate was having a hard time keeping himself from kissing her. There was something different about her. She looked carefree and was glowed with happiness. "So did you guys solve the clue or something?" Serena asked, suspecting that this was the cause of Blair's good mood. "No, we didn't really get much done," Dan replied when Blair began shoving her waffles in her mouth rapidly and did not answer her best friend. "Nate, can I...talk to you for a sec?" Blair stood up and gestured for him to follow her into the hallway.

He shot her a dazzling smile when they were alone, and slid his arm around her, leaning in to kiss her but she turned her head causing his kiss to land clumsily on her cheek. "I saw you with Serena," she said, with no expression. "Blair, it wasn't like that! Nothing happened! We were just - "

Blair cut him off "look Nate, you obviously still have feelings for Serena, so I think we should just...take a break," Nate opened his mouth to retort but Blair was already back in the kitchen with the rest, eating waffles.

* * *

Hey guys, Gossip Girl here,

I just finished watching the first episode of _Drama & Diamonds _and yes, it IS as fabulous as it sounds. I'll make this a short post so that I don't give away too much and ruin the surprise for those of you who plan to watch the show tonight when it airs on TV.

So, who slept with who in which room? Aren't you just dying to know? Well...

B ran out of a room in tears and just an hour before that, N was seen entering the same room! Wonder what happened in there, huh? Later that night, C was banging on the door of a certain room and shouting. When the door opened, he went in and didn't come out until breakfast time.

Which room belongs to who? Of course I know, but I'm not going to tell am I? No way. See for yourself tonight at 8pm.

XOXO

Gossip Girl


	6. Lost

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing and adding this story as a favourite. I'll try updating more often! So here's chapter 6 :) Hope you like it!! And I'd appreciate more reviews :P Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – You had me in the palm of your hand**

"She broke up with me," Nate said to Serena, his green eyes no longer having their usual sparkle in them. "I'm so sorry," Serena's bottom lip trembled, Nate looked so forlorn. Their group was lounging in the living room and attempting to figure out the clue. Needless to say, they weren't getting anything done. Kati and Isabel were having a loud discussion about whether Ryan Ferguson was hot or not, and Nate was sitting on the pale sofa with Serena. The other team had left right after they had finished breakfast. "Oh my god!" gasped Isabel in horror as she stared at the screen of her phone. She then whispered something to Kati and they glared pointedly at Serena who cocked her head to one side and gave them a confused look. "What?" Nate asked the girls. "I can't believe you slept with him again! What is wrong with you?" Kati burst out, unable to control herself.

"No! I swear, I didn't -" Serena protested and broke off, a look of disbelief on her face, "who told you that anyway?"

"It's on Gossip Girl isn't it?" Nate asked Isabel and Kati who nodded. Pulling out his phone, Nate accessed Gossip Girl and muttered "holy, shit." Serena's big bue eyes grew bigger with shock when he showed her what Gossip Girl had written. "Ugh! This is so frustrating!" Serena whined.

_Yes, we know how hard it is to be beautiful and famous._

* * *

Hey everyone,

So aren't you all just dying to dissect the first episode of Drama&Diamonds? I know you so well. But I have more interesting things for you to see. Take a look at this; an anonymous person emailed this particularly scandalous picture of S and N snuggled up in bed. Don't they look comfy? And is S wearing lingerie? Oh, my...need I say more?

Well, I don't know about you but I can't wait for the next episode. Till then, I'll be hitting the beach armed with my over sized vintage Chanel sunglasses and of course, my tiniest (but not too tiny) bikini.

Ciao!

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

"You have no idea where we are, do you?" Blair glared at Dan who was scratching his head and looking at the map. Dan gave up and sat on the soft sand next to Ryan who was staring at Chuck's hand drifting higher and higher up Blair's thigh. She slapped his hand away and turned to the rest of the group. "So we're on an island where our phones get no signal, and we have NO FUCKING IDEA WHERE WE ARE!"

Desiree rolled her eyes at the drama queen, "you really don't know where we are?" she asked the brown haired boy she thought was called Dan. He bit his lip, "we're stuck here, guys," he declared, imagining how worried Serena must be. _Oh yeah, she's really worried, Humphrey. _Everyone groaned except Desiree, she was lost in her thoughts. A malicious smile crept on her face as she thought about how well she had executed her plan to break up Nate and Blair - Nate was too good for that bitch. It had been too easy, really. Desiree was in the room next to Serena's and sounds of laughter had drifted into her room. She put her ear to the wall and listened. After a while she realised Nate was in Serena's room and apparently, they were having a great time. Soon, the voices stopped and Desiree crept into the room. Nate and Serena were fast asleep on Serena's bed, their limbs intertwined. Desiree slid open the drawer and found dozens of condoms. Every room had been well-stocked with such essentials. _Essentials huh? _She had scattered them all over the floor so it would look like the two had fumbled for condoms and scattered them all over the place. _Wow, seems like dainty little Desiree from France is quite the schemer._

_This reality show needs more drama anyway_, Desiree thought to herself as her team mates quarelled about whose fault it was that they were stuck on this island. "The sun's going down," commented Ryan worriedly. "We should find some sheltered place to spend the night," Dan said as he removed the camping equipment from the small boat they had come in. "You know how to pitch a tent?" Blair asked Dan hopefully, glad that they might have a proper place to sleep in. "Well, no. Actually I have no idea," he admitted.

"Lets go find somewhere to spend the night," Ryan got to his feet. "Sure! Where the nearest five-star hotel?" Blair asked dryly.

"I think this place should be fine. The tall trees should protect us from the wind, and we're far enough from the beach to stay dry," Dan announced, still thinking about what Serena would be doing back at the mansion. He knew there were cameras all over the house to tape the TV show. Maybe Serena was yelling at the cameras and telling them that she'd quit the show if they didn't bring Dan back to the mansion safely, he thought, smiling. _Yeah, sure she is._

Desiree couldn't believe it. Blair had just broken up with her boyfriend and now she was sticking her tongue down Chuck Bass's throat?! What was the point of causing that breakup when Blair was obviously still happy? Desiree had wanted her to be in a miserable state, pining for her delicious ex-boyfriend. Controlling her urge to scream out her frustration, she walked over to her twin brother who was narrowing his eyes at Chuck and Blair. "I can't stand her!" Desiree gritted her teeth. Ryan wheeled around to face his sister. "Wasn't her boyfriend that Nate guy?" he asked confusedly. "Yeah but she broke up with him this morning. He slept with her best friend Serena, last night," Desiree explained, a smile threatening to show on her face. Ryan knew that gleam in his sister's eyes. Her deep purple eyes always had that extra sparkle when she had conspired to ruin someone's life. "And I assume you had NOTHING to do with that?" he teased.

Desiree finally gave in and beamed at him, proud of her success, but at the back of her mind, she was thinking of more ways to bring down Blair Waldorf.


	7. Kidnapped

**Chapter 7 – I'll bet she's beautiful**

"Shouldn't the other group be back by now, they've been gone since yesterday!" Serena suddenly realized that the house seemed too quiet. _And Dan thought she'd be worried sick._ She was sitting by the pool working on her tan. Everyone knew her team would lose, so they were just hanging out by the pool drinking exotic drinks and reading. Nate had been no fun, he was still pining for Blair. Serena suddenly found herself jealous of his devotion to Blair, and wondered if Dan would be like that if they broke up. _But I'm completely content with Dan,_ she reminded herself as she gazed at the green-eyed boy lying on the deck chair fast asleep. Nate's eyelashes glinted gold in the sunlight. _He looks like a little boy when he sleeps,_Serena mused as she looked at the sleeping boy she had allegedly slept with last night. Biting her lip and knowing that she would regret this, she jumped into the pool and proceeded to splash water on Nate.

He woke up with a jolt and saw Serena giggling in the pool. Grinning, he yelled "you're going down, S!" and cannon balled into the swimming pool, tackling her. Kati and Isable who were not far away raised their eyebrows, "I thought you guys didn't have sex last night!" shouted Isabel questioningly. "Well, maybe we did!" retorted Nate angrily. Those girls were really starting to annoy him. "What are you saying, Nate?" Serena asked incredulously. "I mean...Blair obviously misunderstood the whole situation, and I know you aren't happy with Dan..." he trailed off, his cheeks turning red. "So...?" Serena asked wanting to know what he was getting at. "We might as well get together right? I mean...we did lose our virginity together," he said, getting out of the pool. "There's deninitely a spark between us. You can't deny that, Serena," he continued, his green eyes glittering like Serena's new Bulgari emerald earrings. _I could gaze into those eyes forever and ever_, she thought to herself sighing. She got out of the pool with the help of Nate's hand and he pulled her into a kiss. She couldn't help but return the kiss. It just felt so right. He led her inside, his kisses getting more passionate by the minute.

Did they forget they're on a reality show? There's bound to be some footage of their little rendezvous.

* * *

"Hey! Hey guys! There's a boat heading this way!" shouted Desiree. Her team-mates groaned she shook them awake. Rubbing his eyes, Dan squinted at where she was pointing at. "Yeah that boat's definitely coming our way," Ryan confirmed, brushing the dirt off his shorts. "It's about time," Blair muttered looking as beautiful as ever. Desiree glared at her. _Why was she so fucking perfect?_ Even after spending a night asleep on dirty ground, she looked as though she had woken up in a Ritz Carlton suite. Her chocolate brown curls were perfectly in place, cascading down to her shoulders.

The boat finally reached them and three tall, broad-shouldered men emerged. "So sorry about the delay," the dark-haired man spoke with a strong Irish accent. The teenagers were too grateful to complain about the delay and without any prompting, they got on the boat. "Please take a seat," gestured a friendly looking man with closely cut blonde hair. The man with the Irish accent walked into the sparsely furnished room they were in.

"Okay, fun's over," he grinned maliciously at the naive teenagers as he pointed a gun at them.

* * *

"You know whats weird? I always knew we'd end up together," Nata murmured lazily into Serena's ear. They were in Nate's room. On his bed, to be exact. Wrapped in luxurious silken bed sheets that hotels always had in their rooms. Serena giggled, she was so happy right now. "I love you," she whispered. After a few seconds of silence from Nate, she turned her head and looked at him expectantly. Nate was fast asleep with his arms still wrapped around Serena's tall, thin frame. Sighing in contentment, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Wonder what those two have been up to.

* * *

Blair rolled her eyes at the guy pointing the gun at them. "Oh please, we've had enough drama on this stupid reality show. I really don't need this right now," she said. "Stupid bitch! You really think we're the crew from your stupid reality show?!" he shouted at her. "Hey man, chill," Ryan attempted to calm the man down. "And don't call her a bitch," he added, avoiding eye contact with Blair. Blair's eyes suddenly filled with fear. "Oh how could we have fallen for this!" she groaned. Suddenly she stopped wailing and turned to face Desiree, her voice taking on a dangerous tone, "this is all your fault."

"Hey! That's enough, guys!" Dan interrupted as the two girls stared daggers at one another. "What do you want from us?" Chuck leaned back in the uncomfortable wooden chair and asked calmly.

"Well..."


	8. An aplogy

Thanks for leaving such encouraging reviews, guys :) And I know the whole kidnapping thing ended really abruptly but I had this really bad case of writers block so this chapter is kind of boring. Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - I noticed your eyes are always glued to me**

"How about a few million dollars from all of your parents?" suggested the man who held the gun as he rubbed his chin in thought. _That's it? Thank god_, Blair almost thought out loud. Desiree gasped, "a few million?!" Dan had the same shocked look on his face as Desiree. Why so shocked, D? Is the latest trouble making duo of the Upper East Side broke? "Don't worry, my dad will take care of it," Chuck assured them. Blair smiled at him, _he was so sweet sometimes_. Who's the lovesick one now?

"Well then, here," the man handed Chuck a chunky black phone which Chuck eyed in a disgusted manner.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find them!" Serena demanded. "Yeah, whats the deal on this show? Did you like, isolate them from us to add more drama or something?" Kati cried. "No. Its nothing like that," the producer reassured the worried teenagers. "You will be sent back home safely. And when we locate your missing friends, they will also return to New York. This show is quite a disaster," he frowned as though it was their fault. Nate hadn't said anything yet but inside, he was worried sick about Blair. _What if she was stranded on some godforsaken island?_ He knew she hated travelling unless there was a luxury suite awaiting her and smiled thinking of how she always had that little pout when she wasn't satisfied with something.

Kati, Isabel, Serena and Nate were put on a boat headed towards New York while Blair, Desiree, Chuck, Dan and Ryan were constantly held at gunpoint until Bart Bass arrived in his sleek new yacht and a Hollywood-worthy exchange took place between the two boats. The five teenagers quietly walked onto the Bass boat, their heads bowed down. Just as their kidnappers had instructed. A man in a flawless white suit had handed two briefcases to their kidnappers and they had been set free.

"Mr Bass, I'd just like to say how I appreciate you getting us out of that mess," Desiree beamed at Chuck's father. Blair frowned, it seemed as though Desiree was flirting with the rich bald man. She had been hovering around Bart Bass the whole ride back to New York and Blair had noticed every little unnecessary giggle and fluttering of eyelashes. Oh well, who cares? she dismissed the thought and awaited for their destination to arrive. Meanwhile, she fished her phone out of her white Gucci handbag and decided to check out what Gossip Girl was up to.

* * *

Hey everyone, Gossip Girl here,

My ever-so-enthusiastic sources have sent me another juicy picture of N and S in a passionate lip-lock. Looks like things between the two heated up on _Drama & Diamonds_. Have a look. Meanwhile, the other contestants on the reality show have been MIA. Whats going on?! With five of the participants missing, there really isn't much to gossip about.

Spotted:

S with N, K and I returning to New York on the same boat they left in. Is the reality show over already? Only four episodes long? Wonder where the rest of the gang is. Aren't we all dying to find out what happened?

Well, until then,

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

"Hey, B, you're okay!" squealed Serena into her phone. Blair smiled "yeah, I'm good. Thanks to Chuck's dad." Serena was confused by this comment, "what do you mean?"

"Long story, I'm coming over. You're at home right?" Blair asked, excited to share her story. "Yeah sure! Come over! Nate's here too!" Blair grimaced. She really did not feel like seeing her ex-boyfriend.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Serena declared, sipping her icy lemonade that had just a splash of vodka in it. "You got kidnapped by some psychos and Chuck's dad came to rescue you guys?" Blair nodded as she refilled her glass with the cool lemonade. Nate had been unusually quiet the whole time and Blair was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "So you guys ended up together," Blair stated, staring into her drink and wondering why she didn't feel jealous of Serena. "Yeah we...uh, you don't mind do you?" Serena asked, quietly. Blair was her best friend and if she had to give up Nate for their friendship, she'd do it without hesitation. "No, I'm totally fine with it!" Blair smiled at her two closest friends.

"Hey Ryan! Look!" Desiree shouted from her room. She threw an envelop which was addressed to him and gestured for him to open it.

* * *

**Mr Ryan Ferguson,**

**We would like to sincerely apologise for the kidnapping fiasco caused on the reality show (Drama & Diamonds) and hence, we'd like to offer you an all-expense paid trip to the Hamptons for the rest of the summer. Should you be interested in our offer, please call and let us know. Once again, we apologise for the chaos caused.**

**Regards,**

**Joe Sandman**

**Producer (Drama & Diamonds)**


	9. Slut!

**Chapter 9 - Knock on my door**

"I'd prefer not to go," Blair stated truthfully. "I mean, its just going to be me, Dan, Ryan, Chuck and Desiree," she continued. "No B, I'll come with you! My grandma has a place in the Hamptons too," Serena was trying to convince Blair to go to the Hamptons. Drama & Diamonds had offered Blair an all expense paid trip to the Hamptons for the rest of the summer. The two girls were in Central Park, reading Vogue and occasionally talking about any random topic they thought of.

Blair pondered this idea. _It WOULD be much more fun if her best friend was with her...and she always had Chuck, just in case she got bored._"So we're all set?" she grinned at her blonde best friend. Serena nodded happily and said "let's go pack."

* * *

Hey everyone, Gossip Girl here,

After a week in the Caribbean, I'm headed somewhere closer to home. That's right, Gossip Girl is going to the Hamptons and guess who else is headed in that direction? Rumour has it that B, D, C, R and D got themselves kidnapped on the show, which is why things ended so abruptly. To apologise for the trauma caused, the company offered them a trip to - you guessed it - the Hamptons. It's unlike B to go somewhere for the summer without her best friend, S tagging along, so I'm guessing S and N are also going to be in the gloriously sunny Hamptons. With all my favourite people in one vicinity, there's bound to be some sizzling rendezvous and I promise you, I'll be there to report everything.

Spotted:

B buying expensive (and extremely flimsy!) lingerie for her upcoming trip. Wonder who its for? Can't be N, can it? C drinking himself silly at the Palace hotel bar. What's gotten into him? Everyone knows that drowning your sorrows in alcohol can only mean one thing - girl troubles. One question though, who's the girl? N cuddling in Central Park with a giggling S as her ex-boyfriend, D watched from afar. Awww. Heart-wrenching much?

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

Chuck was staring into the honey-coloured liquid in his glass when he noticed a familiar blonde enter the room and take a seat. She threw him a brief glance and ignoring him, proceeded to order a drink. "Desiree, was it?" he asked her, his voice deeper than usual. "Yeah, and you are...?" she furrowed her brow, pretending not to recognise the boy before her. "I'm Chuck Bass," he turned back to stare into his drink. "Oh right! Your dad saved us from those jerks," she said as she twirled a straw between her slender fingers and observed the brunette who downed the rest of his drink and ordered another one. "Something wrong?" she asked, biting her lip. "What makes you think that?" he sneered at her. With a shocked expression, she snapped "so, you just get drunk everyday for no reason?" Taken aback, he put his glass down and faced Desiree.

"I don't know if I can handle Blair. I'm just so used to being with a different woman everyday...the thought of staying with one woman just...scares me," he admitted. Smiling flirtatiously, Desiree gently took his hand in hers and murmured "then maybe you shouldn't be with Blair." Chuck looked up, into her lust-filled, purple eyes and felt himself getting turned on. "You know, I have my own suite here," he smirked at her, drawing circles on her hand with his thumb. The two excitedly left the bar and headed for the Bass suite, hand in hand.

* * *

"I have to go, S," Blair said as she began stuffing her things into her pale blue Vercace satchel. "Hot date?" Serena teased. "You could say that," Blair retorted, with a smile as she recalled the message Chuck had left on her voicemail. "Waldorf! If you know what's good for you, you'll be in my suite at 8. You know you can't resist."

With an extra bounce in her step, she entered the Palace hotel and made her way to the suite she knew so well. The door was closed withe the 'do not disturb' sign hanging from the doorknob. _What was he up to now?_ she found herself wondering as she knocked on the door. No one answered it, so she quietly opened the door and slipped into the room. "Chuck?" she called out. Chuck woke up when he heard Blair's voice calling his name. _Oh, fuck,_ he thought to himself as he saw Desiree lying next to him, naked.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Blair glared at him as she finally found him lying comfortably in his bed. "I...uh...yeah. I sort of forgot," he confessed, running a hand through his messy hair and praying that she would not notice the bulge next to him. He had pulled the covers over a sleeping Desiree and had acted casual, as though he was just waking up from a nap.

Suddenly, Desiree moved and Blair's eyes narrowed. "Chuck? Whats that bulge?" she asked innocently, knowing that she was not going to like the answer.

"Oh, hello, Blair," Desiree gave her a dazzling smile as she came out from under the covers and wrapped her arms around Chuck's torso.


	10. Does he?

**Chapter 10 - Fly away to outer space**

Hey guys, Gossip Girl here,

Its been confirmed - everyone worth talking about is headed for the Hamptons and I predict quite a few scandals. Well, as I eagerly await the arrival of my favourite upper East Siders, here's some juicy gossip; According to my sources at the Palace hotel, C was caught in bed with D by none other than Queen B herself. What will B do next? I, for one, can't wait to see how she'll react to this break-up. Somehow, I get the feeling that she isn't going to lock herself in her room and gorge on ice-cream. She'll want to maintain that figure for some other dashing young man, won't she?

Spotted:

D emerging from the Palace hotel wearing a classic _I-just-had-sex-with-Chuck-Bass_ smile on her face. R in Central Park, alone. What does he do in his free time? Someone that good-looking shouldn't be alone so often. B getting her hair done at Elizabeth Arden Red Door Salon and looking more radiant that ever. Why so happy, B? Found someone else already?

Until then,

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

"You're sure you'll be okay with him in the same house?" Serena asked her friend worriedly. Blair had been oddly cool with the fact that she had caught Chuck and Desiree together. It was VERY unlike for Blair to be so calm. "I'll be fine, S!" Blair smiled at her concerned best friend and added "you should go, honey. Nate's probably waiting for you." With a hug, Serena left for her grandmother Cece's house which was just down the road from the Drama & Diamonds mansion. _This should be fun_, thought Blair as she strode into the house ad found the Ferguson twins already by the pool. "Hello Ryan! Hello slut!" she greeted sweetly as she made her way to her room. "Hey Cabbage Patch!" she said brightly to Dan who was in the living room reading a tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_. "Blair," Dan acknowledged her with a nod. _Guess he's still not over the unofficial break-up with Serena_, she thought to herself. She had to admit, it was pretty uncool of Serena to have not officially broken up with Dan. Gossip Girl had posted pictures of Nate and Serena kissing, which Dan, had seen and the two had just stopped talking. They had forged a common understanding that Serena loved Nate and wanted to end things with Dan.

"Blair, darling!" welcomed Cece as Blair joined Serena and her out on the balcony for some tea. "Hi! Lovely to see you Cece," Blair replied politely and she smoothed out the wrinkles in her pale yellow dress and took a seat next to Serena. "I was just talking to Serena about hosting a party to honour your...little stint on reality TV," Cece said as she watched Blair sip tea from the flawless white tea cup. "That would be great wouldn't it?" Serena said to Blair enthusiastically. "Yeah, sure," Blair nodded. It's not like they need an excuse for a party. Upper East Siders are known for attending and hosting magnificent parties filled with unexpected hook-ups, expected break-ups and lots of drama.

Blair was walking back to the mansion after tea with Cece when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name. Turning around, she saw a blonde haired boy with an athletic figure walking towards her. "Nate?" she asked. "No, its me...Ryan," he said as he drew closer. "Ryan! How nice to see you," she exclaimed recognising the boy she had run into at Central Park. "I'm guessing you're single now?" he asked shyly, his green eyes sparkling in the sunshine. Blair arched one eyebrow at him, "you read Gossip Girl, don't you?"

"Yeah, my sister can be a bit of a..." Ryan trailed off.

"Bitch?" finished Blair, a half-smile on her face.

"Yeah," he bounced the basketball he had been holding. "You didn't answer my question, though." They had reached the mansion already, and were walking into the living room.

Blair sighed, "I'm single. Which makes it appropriate for me to do this." She brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately. His arms quickly snaked around her waist and soon they were sprawled on the sofa.

"Blair, Ryan, would you like to join us for dinner or will you just ravish each other," Chuck's voice sounded from behind. Blair glared at him, neatened up her hair and headed for the dining room. "Stay away from her, man," Chuck warned Ryan as they followed Blair.

"You know what, Chuck? I'm not going to, but thaks for the advice anyway," Ryan smirked at Chuck and sat next to Blair.

Blair heard her door creak open and turned to see Chuck in her room. She was at the dresser, brushing her hair and checking out Gossip Girl. "What do you want, Bass?" she asked vehemently. "I want you, Blair," he murmured, inching closer to her. "Funny you sould say that, because thats exacly what Ryan said to me before the TV show started," Blair retorted, coolly. This took Chuck by surprise. He didn't know that Ryan had made a move on Blair even before the reality show began. "So you've been having sex with him since then?" he sneered at her. She didn't reply so he continued his torture.

"Does he touch you like I did?" He drew closer to Blair. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Does he...know you deepest darkest secrets?" he took her hands in his, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Did you two ever make love in a limo like we did?" he asked, still gazing into her eyes.

Suddenly, Blair's phone began to chime and she pulled her hand out of his. Reading the text message, she threw her phone onto the dresser and faced Chuck. "No. But at least, he didn't sleep with someone else," she said icily.


	11. Ice cream

Once again, a big THANK YOU to everyone's encouraging reviews :) Love you guys! Oh btw, this is my longest chapter so far :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – But he talks like a gentleman**

Desiree pulled off her Fendi sunglasses and looked at her twin who was gazing out to the ocean. "Whats up with you?" she asked. "Huh?" he replied, confused. "You're like some kind of lovesick puppy. I'm your twin, I kind of sense these things, you know," she rolled her eyes at him. "Blair," he sighed, touseling his golden hair. "You must be kidding!" Desiree burst out, "surely you have better taste." Ryan groaned inwardly, how was he supposed to explain the fact that he was so attracted to his sister's worst enemy? "It's a guy thing, Des," he ended the conversation and pulled out his phone which had started to vibrate.

**1 new text message**

**Ryan, meet me at the mansion in 10? -B**

"I'm going to, uh, head back...you need anything?" he hurriedly got to his feet and brushed off the sand. "No, go ahead," his sister said as she readjusted the strap of her Missoni bikini.

"Blair?" Nate called out, finding the mansion empty. Serena was out with her grandmother and he was bored to the core. Plus, he was yearning to see Blair. "Oh, hey, Nate," she smiled, "I uh, wasn't expecting you." He couldn't help but smile at her. "Would you, by any chance, want to...uh...get ice cream or something?" he said lamely. "Oh, I kind of had plans..." she said guiltily looking at the floor. Nate had not expected her to say no and was stunned. "Serena's with Cece, who could you have plans with?" he asked curiously. "It's not Chuck, is it? Not after what he did to you!" he burst out, when she didn't answer his question.

"No, Nate, its not Chuck!" she rolled her eyes at her over-protective ex-boyfriend. Just then, she heard the front door open and took Nate by the arm. "Ryan!" she grinned at the boy who had just entered the huge house and had a shocked look on his face. "Let's go get ice cream," she linked arms with the two gorgeous blonde boys, one on each side of her.

* * *

"I had a fabulous time," Blar said happily as the trio left the quaint little coffeeshop. "Strangely enough, so did I," Nate agreed with a smile. Ryan nodded in agreement and called for a car to pick them up. "Oh, you guys go ahead. I have plans to meet up with S," Blair said as the boys entered the car. "You'll be okay on your own?" Ryan asked in a concerned tone. Blair nodded and watched as the sleek car pulled away.

She didn't REALLY have plans with Serena. She just wanted to get really really drunk. Even thought she'd had a great time with Nate and Ryan, she found herself longing for Chuck's company. What Blair wanted was to bring down that bitch Desiree, but she knew the only one that could help her in accomplishing this was Chuck Bass. But how could she forget the fact that he'd slept with Desiree when they were so happy together? "I hate him!" she muttered as she entered a random hotel and headed straight for the bar.

Hours later, a dishevelled looking Blair stumbled out of the hotel. "I'll be fine! I'm Blair Waldorf for goodness sakes!" she shouted at the concerned man who had accompanied her out of the bar. "Look, let me drop you home in my car," he tried to convince the brunette. "No! What if you're a rapist?! Huh?" she screeched. He gave her a disgusted look and was about to go back into the hotel when a white limousine pulled up in front if them. The tinted window was lowered and a very surprised Chuck Bass stuck his head out of the car.

"Waldorf?" he smirked.

"You know this young lady? Would you please take her home? She's becoming a bit of a nuisance in the bar," the man complained. Chuck eyed the man and the hotel behind him, distastefully and got out of the car. "Come on, Blair," he tugged at her arm and led her into the white car. She gave him a confused look and did as she was told. When she was safely in the vehicle, she suddenly snapped back to reality. "Why am I in a limo with you again?" she demanded. "Last time I got into a car with you, we had sex. I'd feel more comfortable in a taxi or something," she sighed, crossing her arms in front of her like an angry child who's mother wasn't giving her chocolate that she wanted. "Oh please, you'd never be comfortable in a taxi," he scoffed at her immaturity. "Blair, I really am sorry, you know," he held her hand, his eyes pleading. "You know what, Bass? Sometimes sorry isn't enough," she looked straight into his eyes. "What can I do to convince you that...you're the one I want," he asked like a confused little boy. "I don't think you CAN, Chuck," she said sadly looking out the window.

The car had arrived at the mansion. The two got out of the car and entered the house. Blair stepped into the living room, _god she was dying for some cold water. _As she poured the liquid into a crystal goblet, Chuck stood nearby, watching her every move. "You know I won't stop trying," Chuck declared. Blair turned to face him "I don't care," she hissed. Chuck leaned in and kissed her gently. Blair found herself returning the kiss with fierce passion. "I hate you," she gasped as their lips parted for a fraction of a second. Chuck took that as a sign to continue and went on kissing her. Soon, they were ripping each other's clothes off.

In the living room.

* * *

Hey there, everyone!

Just a short post today, because I have to decide what to wear to the party tomorrow. For those of you going, "there's a party tomorrow?!" Don't worry, only the most fabulous people have been invited, so please don't feel bad. Anyway, I'll be here giving you all the juicy details of who kissed who and who got pushed into the pool.

Spotted:

D on the beach with her twin R but he deserted her after receiving a text from Queen B herself. Wonder what those two are up to. B eating ice cream and openly flirting with two boys that resembled N and R. Wow, B! I'm impressed. It's just like her to emerge from a scandalous break-up with not one, but two boys tagging after her. S with her grandmother looking utterly bored and texting someone furiously. Who's the lucky person? And last but not least, a very untidy looking B disappearing into a car after stumbling out of a not-so-grand hotel drunk. Tsk, tsk, tsk, B, didn't your mother teach you not to get caught on camera in your most vulnerable moments?

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl


	12. Fountain fiasco

Hey people, my story gets so many hits but so few comments :(

Comment more please?? I'd reallyyyyyyy appreciate more comments. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**

"The golden Dolce & Gabbana or the blue Marc by Marc Jacobs?" Blair held up the two dresses for Serena to assess. "Definitely the blue one. Isn't that the one Desiree tried to take away from you?" Serena asked, a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Yeah its is," Blair smiled as she reminisced the post on Gossip Girl about how she had brazenly exposed Desiree. "It'll be fun to flaunt it in front of that bitch," she went on as she slipped into the dress. "What are you wearing, S?"

"Oh, I wasn't planning to go to the party..." Serena bit her lip nervously. She knew how Blair hated it when she didn't accompany her to parties. "What!" Blair whined, "you have to go! Your grandmother's organising it!" Serena pretended to be immensely interested in her cuticles as Blair went on and on about why she should attend the party. "Okay, okay! I'll go," she finally gave in. Serena then rifled through her wardrobe and pulled out a few dresses. "This?" she held a colourful Catherine Malandrino halter dress to her body. Blair eyed it and shook her head, "too vintage." Serena pointed to a Nanette Lepore sheath dress at which Blair pulled a disgusted face. Blair finally approved an Anna Sui jersey dress and soon the girls were making their was to another one of the van der Woodsen houses for the Drama&Diamonds party.

* * *

"I heard you got together with Blair last night," Nate said to Chuck who was adjusting his bow tie. Chuck smiled, "yeah, we did." Nate glared at his supposedly best friend. _How could Blair have forgiven him so easily?! _"And Ryan?" Nate asked curiously. "Who the hell is Ryan?" Chuck wheeled around to face his blonde friend. Nate raised his eyebrows, unimpressed by Chuck's bad memory. "Desiree's twin brother. You remember Desiree, right? The girl Blair caught you having sex with?" Nate snapped. Chuck frowned, not understanding why Nate was in such a bitchy mood. "Right, what about Ryan, then?" Chuck said expectantly. "Wasn't Blair all over him the other day?" smirked Nate.

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it? She's all mine now," Chuck grinned arrogantly as they headed for the car.

* * *

"Over here, Bass," Blair waved to him. "Blair you look..." Chuck was lost for words. Her brown curls fell loosely to her tanned shoulders and the blue dress hugged her trim figure perfectly. She smiled shyly at him and slipped her arm through his. "Sexy?" she whispered into his ear. He shook his head and she frowned.

"No...you look beautiful, Waldorf."

Aww.

The party was in full swing. The bar was being used to its maximum potential and the dance floor was starting to heat up. Serena was sitting at the bar alone. She had no idea where Nate was. _He's probably at the beach, pining for Blair_, she thought to herself. After they had gotten back from the reality show things between had cooled down. Nate was evidently still hung up on Blair and she was now starting to think that her break-up with Dan had been way too hasty. Speaking of Dan, where was he, anyway? Serena hadn't seen him since they'd come to the Hamptons. As though on cue, a familiar dark-haired boy slipped in the seat next to her. She didn't bother taking a closer look until he said "you know, we didn't exactly break up but I have a feeling we should get back together."

"Dan!" Serena exclaimed somewhat guiltily. He half-smiled at her and ordered a drink. "Look Dan, I know it was really low of me to end things like that..." she started to explain.

* * *

"Blair, could I have a word?" Ryan politely interrupted the conversation she was having with one of her mother's boring friends. She smiled demurely and excused herself. The two began walking along one of the many pathways in the huge grassy courtyard where the party was being held. "Thanks for saving me," Blair broke the silence between them. Ryan nodded and they rounded a corner where they were hidden from everyone's view by well-trimmed bushes and pretty flowers. They then reached a small clearing where a grand fountain stood. Blair was getting impatient, "is there any particular reason you wanted to have a word with me?" she huffed as she lightly fingered the lily pads floating serenely on the surface of the water.

"Yes, actually I wanted to talk about...us," he said.

"Us? What us?" Blair smirked. "Just because we kissed a few times doesn't mean anything," she laughed.

"Oh really? Because I think Chuck doesn't deserve you," declared Ryan. "So you're _jealous_?" she asked, smiling wickedly.

"Oh admit it, Blair. You want me," he smirked irresistibly.

Blair rolled her eyes at him and started to walk off, back to the party, when he quickly grabbed her hand. She spun around in surprise and into Ryan's arms. Their faces were barely inches apart and Ryan's soft lips landed on hers. Without hesitation she kissed him back, her hands running through his hair. After a few moments, she realised who she was kissing and suddenly pulled away. Blair's bracelet got caught on Ryan's shirt and the sudden movement caused Ryan to stumble into the fountain, pulling her along with him.

"What the fuck! My dress is so screwed!" she screeched as she surfaced. Next to her, Ryan was pulling off lily pads from his charcoal grey suit with a sheepish look on his face. They must have made a lot of noise because half of the party had surrounded the fountain and everyone was whispering about what had just happened. Blair even noticed a few cameras sneaking some pictures. Blair ran out of the small clearing, her eyes looking for Chuck. Screaming in frustration, she headed towards Serena who's tongue was down Dan's throat. "Serena! Take me home, please!" she cried dramatically. "B! This kind of isn't a good time," Serena frowned.

Blair finally spotted Chuck who was watching her intently. "Hope he didn't see that fountain fiasco," she muttered to herself as she strode towards him. "Chuck!" she grinned. "Take me home?"

"Only if you have a good explanation of why you fell into the fountain with Ryan Ferguson," he retorted.

"Oh. Well...he tried to rape me so I instinctively defended myself and my bracelet got caught on his shirt so we both fell in," she confessed as though she had broken her mother's favourite vase. Chuck burst out laughing and swept her off her feet. "Chuck Bass!" she squealed, "put me down and take me home, this instant!"

"Only if you promise one thing..." he grew somber.

"And what might that be?" she giggled at his serious demeanor.

"Well, I won't be too specific but let's just say it involves rigorous physical activity," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.


	13. Private jets

****

Chapter 13 – The more I get the more I want

Hey everyone! Gossip girl here,

The party was fantastic, even I admit that.

B and R mysteriously fell into the fountain together and S patched things up with D. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Poor N was alone at the bar drowning his sorrows. Is he sad about losing S to D or does he want B back? Well, C was seen dragging a giggling B into his limo. I can guess what happened there. Summer's not over yet, darlings. There's still 2 weeks left. Plenty of time for some more drama and scandal. Until something else happens, I'll be at the beach.

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

"I can't believe we just had sex in the kitchen," Blair sighed pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. "There's a first time for everything," Chuck lazily stretched his arms and slid off the spacious kitchen counter they were lying on. "Ugh, I still smell like pond water," Blair said disgustedly. They had come to the mansion straight from the party and couldn't keep their hands off each other. So they had sex in the first room they had stumbled into. Which just happened to be the kitchen. The mansion had been empty so far - thanks to the party.

"I need a shower," Blair moaned as she headed upstairs to her room with Chuck on her heels. "Alone? I don't think I can let you do that, Blair," Chuck shook his head in mock concern. "I'm perfectly capable of showering myself, Bass!" she ran into the bathroom and closed the door in his face.

"Oh come on, don't play hard to get!"

* * *

Nate woke up to the familiar sound of Serena giggling. "What the...?" he wondered out loud as he brushed sand out of his dishevelled hair. _Why am I sleeping on the beach? _He glanced at his Rolex and did a double take. _Its only 8pm?! _Turning around, he saw Serena in a heavy make-out session with none other than...Dan Humphrey. _Wait, wasn't Serena supposed to be HIS girlfriend? Or did they break up?_ He sighed. You never knew these kind of things when you were with Serena.

Getting up he decided to go to the mansion Blair was staying at. Nate knew she would go straight home after that fountain incident with Ryan. He smiled, hoping that Chuck had caught them kissing or something and broken up with Blair. He needed to convince her that Chuck wasn't good enough for her. Sluts like the girls at Victrola were more Chuck's thing.

* * *

"France? Why?" Blair whined. She didn't want Chuck to leave. Not now. Not ever.

"My father's meeting up with some guy who'll help out with Victrola. He says I should be there for the meeting so that I can share my vision with him. He also said something about responsibility and stepping up to the plate," Chuck explained, rolling his eyes. While Blair was in the shower, his father had called, asking him to jet to Paris for an important meeting.

"So when do you leave?" Blair huffed, crossing her arms in front of her. He knew that stance and he knew that tone. It was the position she assumed when she was about to refuse him for sex.

"Tomorrow morning. Why don't you come with me?" he added. He knew he wouldn't be able to get her out of his head, anyway. At this suggestion, Blair's eyes lit up, "I do love France."

"And you can meet up with your father and his...uh, boyfriend," Chuck mused.

Blair winced and threw a pillow at him. "I should tell S and Nate," she began messaging her friends.

* * *

Nate was on his way to the mansion when his phone chimed. It was a text message from Blair addressed to him and Serena.

**Hey guys, leaving for France tomorrow morning with Chuck. I'll see you guys when school starts. Try not to miss me too much! -B**

Nate felt like puking. Chuck was taking Blair to France! His Blair!

Oooh. Possessive much?

"Hey could you just take me back to Cece's?" he instructed the driver.

The driver sighed and turned the car around. _These Upper East Siders could be so indecisive! Oh well, at least they paid him well. _

* * *

The next morning Blair and Chuck were headed for Paris, France on his private jet of course. "I want you to be a good girl during the meeting, Blair," Chuck warned her with a grin.

Blair replied "when was I ever bad?" Her voice was dripping with fake sweetness.

"How about...now?" he smirked, taking her hand gently and leading her to the toilet of the aircraft.

"You must be kidding!" exclaimed Blair but she followed him anyway. The toilets on private jets were spacious for a reason.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he introduced himself shaking the man's hand. The man was tall and spoke with a slight French accent, "you can call me, Daniel." Blair stepped forward, "I'm Blair Waldorf," she smiled politely. "Please, everyone, take a seat," Bart Bass said once all the introductions were over. The meeting was formal and boring. Chuck couldn't stop staring at Blair. He noticed she was wearing the Erickson Beamon necklace he had given her on her birthday. Just when they were reaching a deal, Daniel had to attend to an important phone call. When he returned, he spoke hurriedly and apologetically "I'm afraid we'll have to continue this another time. My children are coming to France and I'd very much like to pick them up from the airport."

"Of course, we understand," Chuck nodded, eagerly. He couldn't wait to rip off Blair's Alexander Wang wrap dress.

They arranged for a meeting the next day and departed.

* * *

"Daddy!" Desiree waved to the tall dark-haired man who was scanning the crowd. "Hey dad," Ryan greeted his father. Mr Ferguson frowned at his children. "What's with the sudden visit? I had to cut short an important business meeting to pick you guys up," he said.

"We just felt like seeing you, Dad," Desiree grinned. "Oh, plus, Ryan didn't want to stay in the Hamptons anymore beacause someone broke his heart," she added teasingly. Ryan rolled his eyes at his sister and entered the silver Mercedes Benz that awaited them.

"So which important client were you having a meeting with?" asked Ryan wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, Chuck and Bart Bass."


	14. Dog walkers and bitches

**Chapter 14 – His favourite worst nightmare**

Hey everyone! Gossip Girl here,

It's awfully quiet here in the Hamptons and I'm thinking about heading back to the city. I miss my regular shopping sprees at Bergdorfs. Where has everyone disappeared to? Its no fun without C and B stirring up some trouble or plotting to bring down some newbie. Heck, even the Ferguson twins are MIA which means the only people we're left with are...S and D. We know they got back together at the bar during the Drama & Diamonds party but where are they hiding? Don't worry, I'll find out somehow.

**Spotted:**B and C emerging from his private jet in Charles de Gaulle airport. When did they get to France? No wonder it seems so quiet around here. N heading back to New York alone. Why so lonely, N? Mark my words, he won't be alone for too long - someone that hot always finds company. S and D in a heavy make-out session by Cece's pool. Things are definitely heating up.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

* * *

"No fucking way," Chuck and Blair muttered in unison as they saw who had just entered the room. Ryan and Desiree had waltzed in with their father, Daniel. The Ferguson twins somehow weren't shocked to see Chuck and Blair. "Hey," Ryan nervously said to Blair.

"Why is he saying hey to you?" Chuck hissed, his eyes flashing with anger. "Cool it, Bass! Don't mess up this business deal," she whispered, smiling at the Fergusons.

"Hello Blair!" Desiree greeted enthusiastically. "Desiree," Blair nodded, acknowledging her presence. _She's probably ecstatic about the fact that she can screw up this business deal with a snap of her fingers_, Blair thought darkly as everyone took a seat. Ryan looked so hurt to see Blair with Chuck, Blair almost felt sorry for him. The presence of his mega-bitch sister, Desiree erased all feelings of pity she felt for the Ferguson.

_Time for some drama_, Desiree tried to control the smile that was threatening to break out on her face.

"You know each other?" Daniel Ferguson looked at the four teenagers, confused. "Oh yes, daddy," Desiree replied instantly. "Remember how I told you that Ryan got his heart broken?" she continued, enthusiastically. "She's the one," Desiree pointed to Blair who was seething with anger.

The man raised his eyebrows, "I see."

"Yes, we were even on that reality show together," Blair continued, taking over from Desiree. Chuck was surprised at her bold move but he knew that he shouldn't interrupt a Waldorf when she was about to pounce. "Oh and did I mention that Chuck cheated on me with your daughter?" Blair went on. Mr Ferguson looked to Desiree for an explanation. She simply examined her coral pink nails and pretended that she was alone in the room.

"Yes, Mr Ferguson. I hate to tell this to you but Desiree slept with Chuck and I caught them," Blair revealed as though this was a court scene in a movie. By then, Daniel Ferguson was glaring at his daughter and Ryan was staring at Blair, awestruck by her flair for drama. _Damn she's good_. He had thought his sister was bad, but Blair Waldorf made her look tame.

The rest of the meeting was uneventful. Ryan looked like he was in a daze, Blair was elated and flaunting her victory and Desiree was ignoring the entire room and inspecting her nails. Chuck kept shooting Blair devilishly charming smiles and stroked her thigh under the table, driving her crazy.

* * *

Nate sighed. Blair was probably having wild sex with Chuck in France and he was back in the city. The extremely hot city. _Ugh, why did I come back?_ He wondered. Though he had to admit, it was nice to be back in familiar streets of New York. He headed for his townhouse and found his mother deep in conversation with a thin girl who looked to be about his age. "Nathaniel!" his mother smiled demurely as she regally walked over to him and gave him a stiff hug. "Who's that?" he smiled at the red-haired girl who his mother had been talking to. "She's our new dog walker," his mother replied. "And when did we get a dog?" he asked incredulously.

"A week ago! Didn't your father tell you?" his mother frowned.

"Hey, I'm Nate," he introduced himself to the attractive dog walker. She blushed a deep shade of crimson and smiled, "I'm Estelle."

Amused, he examined her further. She was tall and willowy, like Serena. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she wore a short black denim skirt with a green sequined tank top.

_Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to return to Manhattan early._

* * *

"You were amazingly...bitchy back there," Chuck drawled when they were back in his jet. "I'm good at that," Blair nodded, smiling mischievously. He pulled her into a deep kiss just as the plane took off. They were heading for her father's chateau in southern France. "And I'm horny too," she tugged at his hand practically dragging him towards the bathroom. "What more could you ask for, Bass?" she murmured in his ear as she unbuttoned his shirt. He pushed her against the wall before they could reach the bathroom, kissing her collarbone and her neck. Making her moan in ecstasy. "I hate you, Chuck," she gasped as he slid off her dress with ease.

"Let's not restrict ourselves to the bathroom, shall we?"


	15. Lesbian!

Special thanks to The Head Reviewer who never fails to give me reviews for every chapter Thanks! And I'd also like to thank all those who read my story and leave such encouraging comments :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 15 – Drunk enough to drive**

"Serena!" Blair squealed happily. Being with Chuck had been great but she had missed her crazy blonde best friend. "So I heard on Gossip Girl that you became lesbian or something?" she stated as though it were perfectly normal for an It Girl to turn lesbian over a span of two weeks. Serena rolled her eyes. A close cousin of hers had come to visit her in the van der Woodsen Hamptons home and Gossip Girl had posted pictures of them hugging and sunbathing together. "No, that was just my cousin Tiffany," she sighed.

"Well, I was thinking...since it's the last day of summer, why don't we confirm those rumours? Give the bitches at school something to talk about," Blair declared wickedly and Serena knew exactly what she meant. Blair pulled out her phone and made sure the lens was facing them. She then held it at a distance where both of their faces could be seen. The two then kissed each other full on the lips and snapped a few scandalous pictures. "Oh, B that was so weird! Let's never kiss on the lips again!" Serena laughed as they collapsed on the floor in a giggling heap. Sure enough, five minutes after they emailed the pictures to Gossip Girl...

* * *

**Newsflash:** S really is lesbian and I have the proof. Thanks to my faithful sources, I have pictures of B and S making out! Wonder how my source got her hands on such a hot photo! Oh well, see for yourself if you don't believe me.

* * *

The girls howled with laughter. It was fun giving Gossip Girl the wrong information. She could be such a dumb bimbo sometimes. "So how was France with Chuck?" Serena asked, wincing because her stomach hurt from laughing so much. "Oh it was...orgasmic!" Blair grinned a playful glint in her eyes.

"Eww, Blair, I really didn't need to hear that!" Serena giggled, sending them into another fit of hysterical laughter.

* * *

"So who's the hot redhead?" Chuck asked Nate. "Don't look so shocked, its on Gossip Girl."

"She's Estelle, my dog walker," Nate explained lamely. Chuck looked disgusted with Nate's choice.

"Dude, you're sleeping with your dog walker?" he shook his head disapprovingly. Sure she was hot but...a dog walker?!

"She's cool, man," Nate leaned back, running a hand through his hair. "Besides, you already whisked Blair off to France so..."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Chuck rolled his eyes. France with Blair had been...divine. They had sex on the beach - something he had always wanted to do but never got around to. They had sex on the jet, in the jet's bathroom...the list went on. Chuck smirked.

"Hey check it out, your girlfriend's lesbian," Nate laughed showing Chuck Gossip Girl's latest update. There, on the screen of his new iPhone was a picture of Blair locking lips with Serena.

"Wait a minute, when did you get a dog?" Chuck suddenly asked, confused. Nate chuckled. Chuck could be really stupid sometimes.

_But look who has the Waldorf, honey._

* * *

"I don't know what to wear!" wailed Blair from her walk-in closet. "B! You're surrounded by gorgeous clothes!" Serena scolded, pulling a black Nicole Miller strapless dress from the rack and thrusting it towards the brunette. Chuck was hosting a Last Day of Summer bash at Victrola's. "Ew," Blair crinkled her nose at the black dress and threw it on her bed. She quickly decided on a bright Diane von Furstenberg wrap dress and slipped into her Alexander McQueen python pumps.

"Well, if it isn't our favourite lesbian couple," Chuck teased as they arrived at the party.

"Lesbian huh?" Blair raised her eyebrows and pulled him in for a sensuous kiss. He smirked at her, his eyes saying, _I know you couldn't resist_. Serena had disappeared somewhere with Dan so the two were all by themselves. "France was...phenomenal," Chuck blurted out. Blair couldn't help but smile at his sweetness. Chuck Bass never blurted. He only smirked and drawled. With her he was completely different. She dragged him outside the club and he called his town car. They both wanted the same thing. _Man, they're horny_.

* * *

The first day of school was more boring than ever. Already, everyone was checking their calendars for the next school holiday. The only highlight of the day was when Serena dragged Blair to Bendel's and they bought matching limited edition Louis Vuitton clutches. That night, Eleanor Waldorf held a party. For what? Nobody knew. But then again, nobody cared.

"I think you'd represent Eleanor's new swimsuit line pefectly!" a mousy looking woman clad in an over-the-top Chloe dress said to Blair who merely nodded. Her mother frowned and nudged Blair jolting her out from her reverie. "I'd love to!" she smiled not knowing what on Earth she had just gotten herself into.

"Really darling?" her mother shrieked happily and began clinking a spoon against her champagne flute. "Everyone! Hello? Everybody! I'd like to toast to Blair Waldorf, my fabulous daughter who had just agreed to model my new swimsuit line!" her mother squealed.

Blair almost spat out the expensive champagne in her mother's face. Swimsuits did nothing but make her feel fat and ugly. _Oh shit. What if I start making herself throw up again?_ Blair worried.

"Oh honey, you don't mind if Serena models with you right?" her mother whispered as everyone cheered.

Great. Now her effortlessly stunning best friend was going to be there to make her feel even more ugly.

"Mom, I don't feel so well," Blair made a face and set her champagne flute on a nearby table.


	16. A Sunny Christmas?

****

Chapter 16 – This was no accident

The next few months were some of Blair's worst months ever. After school she and Serena would rush off to exotically decorated rooftops and various studios to model the skimpy swimwear pieces designed by her mother. And every shoot would result in Blair feeling even worse about herself. She would reach home around 10 and eat like she'd been starved the entire day. Then she'd feel immensely guilty, run up to her bathroom where no one could hear her and stick her fingers down her throat. Puking out all her food was tiring and her relationship with Chuck became more strained. All she could think about was that extra flesh on her arms that shook when she clapped her hands. Or the layers of fat around her torso when she sat down.

She wasn't the happy, bubbly girl Chuck had fallen in love with. Heck she wasn't even bitchy anymore.

"Why aren't you happy, Waldorf?" Chuck asked on one of the few nights they spent together. They were in his suite, and Blair lay in his arms. She seemed so fragile. They weren't having the passionate sex they'd had in France during the summer. "I'm happy when I'm with you," she murmured unconvincingly. Chuck sat up, "what's wrong? If you can't tell me who can you tell? I know you haven't told Serena anything." Blair bit her lip._ How could she tell him? He'd be disgusted with her, no doubt. She was Blair Waldorf. Confident bitch of the Upper East Side. Wasn't that why he'd fallen for her? Now she was weak and pathetic._

"Blair!" he was getting angry. "I know something's wrong, why don't you tell me," he demanded getting to his feet. "I..I...love you," he finally said.

Blair couldn't bottle it up any longer. Sighing, she sat up and said in a small voice "I have self esteem issues, Chuck. I think I'm fat and ugly even though everyone says I'm not. Especially when I'm with Serena during photo shoots." Chuck was astounded. _Blair was insecure about her appearance?_

"But you're beautiful, B," he kissed her on the cheek. She hadn't told him everything yet.

"I make myself throw up all the food I eat so I can be skinnier," Blair wept, burying her face into his shoulder.

He made sure Blair was asleep and then dialled her mother's number.

"Hello Eleanor? This is Chuck, Chuck Bass. Your daughter has a problem."

* * *

"Low self-esteem?!" Serena's jaw dropped. "But she's Blair Waldorf! Besides, she'd tell me if she had problems."

Chuck glared at Blair's supposed best friend. "She feels insecure when she's around you, S," he said accusingly. Serena slumped back in her chair. "What are we going to do?" she asked helplessly.

"Well, luckily, I have a plan," he smirked. "I just came by to tell you that Blair's not doing Christmas break with you."

"No! We had plans to go skiiing in Switzerland. Chuck, you can't just steal her!" Serena protested.

"Look, you want her to recover from this right?" he said authoritatively. "Then let me carry out my plan." He got to his feet and headed for Blair's house.

* * *

"I'm spending my holidays with you?" Blair smiled happily as their lips parted. She had felt so much better after talking to Chuck about her problem and now she was going to spend the winter holidays with him. Blair couldn't stop smiling. It would be nice to spend the holiday with someone other than Serena. Chuck had been watching her intently; keeping an eye on her when she ate and making sure she didn't spend too much time in the bathroom. In short, he was healing her. And Blair knew it was working. She wasn't afraid of look at herself in the mirror anymore and she had gained three pounds. Oh, and she wasn't tired all the time which meant that she was back to her old horny self.

But they both knew it wasn't over yet. She had yet to fully recover and that was exactly what was going to happen over the holidays.

"Where are we going, anyway?" she demanded. Chuck only grinned smugly and led her to the black town car that was waiting for them outside her place. The doorman loaded her one million Louis Vuitton bags into the trunk and they were off to the airport.

* * *

"You're fucking kidding!" Blair groaned as they stepped out of the aircraft. Chuck grinned, he knew she'd react this way. "Welcome to Australia!" he announced. The sun was shining mercilessly as though it was summertime even though it was November. Blair fumbled through her bag for her tortoise-shell Chanel sunglasses.

"Bass! I can't believe you brought me to freaking Australia!" she shrieked hysterically.

"Hey, how many times have you experienced a sunny Christmas?" Chuck asked. At this Blair was silent, "oh well, at least I'll go back with a tan," she shrugged as she pulled off her DKNY cashmere cardigan.


	17. More Basses

**Chapter 17 – Kiss your heart goodbye**

"So this is the infamous Bass mansion of Sydney," Blair approved of the sprawling complex as the car came to a halt. Chuck nodded proudly. It was the ultimate vacation home, complete with hot tubs and pools. "It's great," Blair declared stepping into the foyer and surveying the decor. Everything was white and flawless - just like Blair liked it. Chuck directed her to their room so she could unpack. He knew the first thing she had to do when she reached a destination was unpack. It was just a Blair Waldorf thing. Giving her a quick peck on her cheek he whispered "I'll join you for lunch in an hour. You'll be okay?" He had to see his dad for some boring meeting with a few investors. As much as he didn't want to leave Blair alone, he had no choice. "I'll be fine," Blair waved him off. "Don't screw up the meeting, Bass."

_Ugh, I need to bathe,_ she thought to herself cursing the hot weather. Without realising that she hadn't unpacked and had nothing to wear she disappeared into the bathroom and enjoyed the feel of the icy water against her skin. _This is better than sex_, Blair thought as she shampooed her hair. _Actually, sex with Chuck is way better,_ she dismissed the thought. It was when she noticed that there were no bathrobes in the bathroom, she realised that she still hadn't unpacked. Wrapping a maroon towel around her body like a tube dress she slipped out of the spacious room and tried to find one of the porters that were supposed to bring up her suitcases.

_Damn. Why does this house have to be so bloody big! _Blair could hear loud rock music blasting from a room and tentatively knocked on the door. The music stopped suddenly and the door swung open.

A athletic looking boy with the most piercing light blue eyes Blair had ever seen stood leaning against the door frame. His hair was dark brown, almost black and fell over his forehead giving him a bad boy look. And he was shirtless. Blair was ogling his toned torso when she felt his eyes travelling down her body. She looked up at his face and saw a mixture of amusement as well as intrigue on his face. _He totally knows I was staring at his abs,_ Blair panicked.

"Who are you?" Blair demanded regaining her composure and pulled the towel around herself more tightly.

"I'm Jason Bass," he smirked sounding exactly like Chuck. "And as thrilled as I am to find a beautiful brunette at my doorstep wearing only a towel - " he continued, his eyes still travelling the length of her petite body.

"I just need help with my bags. All my clothes are in there," she interrupted, uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"But that towel is so flattering, I can't imagine why you'd want clothes," he said teasingly as they walked down the stairs to the foyer where her suitcases were. Once her bags were in the room she thanked him and proceeded to close the door in his face but he wedged his foot between the door. "Don't I get to know your name?" he asked, brushing his messy hair out of his eyes.

"No," Blair quickly shut the door, her heart was pounding. That boy was bad news. He made her heart flutter. Something only Chuck had been able to do recently.

* * *

"You got lost didn't you?" Chuck smiled knowingly at Blair who had finally located the dining room. She shot him a _shut-up-don't-rub-it-in_look and took the only seat that was empty. It was between Jason and Chuck. "Blair, this is Jason. He's my cousin," Chuck stated in a bored tone. They obviously didn't get along. "We've met," Jason said leaning back in his chair and scrutinising her again. "Yeah, I just didn't recognise you with your shirt on," Blair rolled her eyes. Chuck looked amused with this exchange and proceeded to introduce her to another two boys at the table.

"This is Stefan and this is Christopher, they're cousins too. And they'll be here for the holidays too," he gestured to the other two boys. _God, why are they all so hot?!_Blair thought as she assessed Stefan. He was tall and lanky, with light brown hair that was streaked with blonde. His eyes were ocean blue, like Serena's Blair noticed. Christopher was equally handsome with sparkling blue eyes that were framed with long dark eyelashes that managed to make him look sexy instead of feminine. His hair was dark brown, though not as dark as Jason's and he smiled as though he knew a secret that nobody knew.

"Boys, this is Blair Waldorf. And she's mine," Chuck announced smugly, knowing that the boys would all try to make a move on her. They were all Basses after all. And Basses loved beautiful girls.

Blair smirked at his choice of words, "Chuck Bass, I'm not yours," she said smacking his arm.

* * *

Hey people, Gossip Girl here,

It's the Christmas holidays. The time where we Upper East Siders jet off to Switzerland, Aspen or St Barts - the winter equivalents of the Hamptons. Nobody does Christmas like we do and this year, I have a feeling that Christmas is going to be slightly different. B isn't with S (I though they'd be inseparable, now that everyone knows they're lesbian) but with C instead. N's taking his new...uh, dogwalking girlfriend, E to St Barts - how predictable. But where is C taking B? That's the question everyone's asking, because they haven't been seen in the winter holiday spots we Upper East Siders frequent.

**Spotted: **S with her brother E getting on a plane to Switzerland. Probably off to their house in the Alps. D and R with their father at the airport boarding a private jet that was headed for Sydney, Australia. Can you say ew? Who goes to Australia at this time of the year? B and C also on the Bass jet but nobody knows where they went. I'll find out soon.

Oh well, until then...

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl


	18. Tattoos

**Chapter 18 – Time for you to read the signs**

"Your good friend's on her way here," grumbled Blair as she stood in front of the wardrobe and decided what to wear. Chuck who had been watching Blair from the bed sat up with a start."Who?"

Blair turned around to face him, her hands on her bare hips. She was wearing a pink Cosabella camisole with matching underwear and looked furious. "Desiree Ferguson," she hissed. Chuck slumped back on the bed with an exasperated sigh. He didn't even remember her properly, although her name DID sound very familiar...

Blair's jaw dropped, "you don't remember her do you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. _Oh shit, do something, Bass,_ he thought as she moved closer to him. He knew how sharp her nails could be when she decided to abuse them.

"Well...I...um..." he began.

The door to their room suddenly swung open and Blair whirled around, annoyed. "Don't you people ever knock?!" There stood a very shocked but amused looking Christopher Bass.

"I'm so sorry," he started to apologise but then changed his mind and said, "well, actually I'm not sorry but...it's the polite thing to say," he bit his lip trying to hold back his laugh. The girl managed to look pissed, surprised and embarrassed at the same time. "Chuck! I need the keys to the games room," Chris diverted his eyes from the brunette who was wearing just lingerie. Chuck rifled through a drawer and threw him the keys.

Chris looked at Blair expectantly. He was expecting something from her. A bitchy comment, no doubt. Instead, Blair smiled coolly at him and said "like what you see, Bass?" He smirked and left the room, but not before saying, "I've seen better." Blair frowned, she didn't like being compared to others. She especially didn't enjoy losing to others in such comparisons. It just reminded her of how her mother chose Serena over her to model her clothes.

* * *

**Spotted:**B and C also in Sydney having lunch with three other hotties. Is it just me or is Sydney the new St Barts? I always knew there was a Bass mansion there but B never seemed like the kind who would appreciate a sunny Christmas. Oh well, people change...but I'm more interested in the handsome boys she was dining with. Who are they? And are they single?

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

"Oh my gosh, we haven't been here in ages," cried Desiree rushing into the large house. The Fergusons never really used their Sydney holiday home, and after the divorce, the twins only frequented the Ferguson town house in Paris. This year, the twins were spending the Christmas holidays with their father. "You think mom will join us on Christmas day?" Ryan asked suddenly. "I mean...what is she going to do alone in the city?" he continued when his sister didn't reply.

"What makes you think she's alone?" their father walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Desiree shot her brother a warning look and he stretched his arms behind him saying, "I'll be by the pool." He climbed up to the top floor of the house and enjoyed the tropical breeze that never failed to relax him. He was admiring the view when he noticed something very disturbing in the house next door.

"Ryan! Where the hell are you?" Desiree called out. She walked outside to the pool but it was deserted. With a knowing smile she acended the steps up to the top balcony. A place her twin had always enjoyed. "There you are!"

Ryan turned to find his sister walking towards him clad in a miniscule Rachel Pally bikini. _This holiday will be so much more interesting if Desiree doesn't know our neighbours are the Basses. And that Blair's here too_, Ryan thought resisting the urge to grin as a plan began formulating in his head.

"Hey Des, I'm bored. Lets throw a party. You know...get to know the other people living around here," he suggested. "I'd get to meet girls and you could do with a new boyfriend," he persisted as his sister looked sceptical at his suggestion. "Oh please..." she rolled her eyes at the comment he made about her needing a new boyfriend. "Seriously, the last boy you were with was...Chuck Bass," Ryan smirked at his sister knowing that he was getting to her.

"Fine! Let's go. We have a party to plan," she dragged him downstairs.

* * *

Nate gazed gloomily into the fireplace and sipped his can of beer. He was starting to think that bringing Estelle to St Barts wasn't such a good idea. She had behaved like a little kid in a candy store ever since they'd gotten off the plane. Nate knew Estelle was just a distraction from Blair. _God, he was becoming like Chuck_. Speaking of Chuck, where was he anyway? He remembered him saying that he was taking Blair to the Bass mansion to "recover." But the question was - which Bass mansion? "Gossip girl should know," he muttered as he scanned the room for his phone.

"Sydney?" he almost laughed out loud as he read Gossip Girl's latest post. The only places Blair liked travelling to were the Hamptons, France or St Barts. Sydney wasn't her kind of thing. But then again, she was different with Chuck...she was less obsessive and more care-free, Nate thought sadly. _Oh man, what's wrong with me? I'm in St Barts with my hot dog-walker! I should be having the time of my life. Not to mention lots of sex..._

Just then, Estelle emerged from the bathroom wearing...well...nothing. "Nate!" her eyes widened. She ran back into the bathroom and Nate caught a glimpse of a ghastly tattoo on her ass that said 'KISS IT.' There was something really off-putting about having your butt tattooed. Groaning in disgust he found himself thinking of how grossed out Blair would be if she had seen Estelle's tattoo. That brought a smile to his face and he got to his feet and left the room while texting Chuck.

**Hey man, mind if I join you in Sydney?**

He got an instant reply.

**Not at all Nathaniel. Miss me?**

Nate chucked some stuff into his Ralph Lauren duffel bag and headed to the airport.


	19. The Return of Nate Archibald

**Chapter 19 – Make a wish, take a chance**

Blair was sunning herself on the rooftop of the mansion wearing an ivory Eres bikini when she heard someone approaching. "Chuck?" she called out not wanting to turn around. There was no answer. She pulled off her Stella McCartney aviators and turned around to find none other than Nate Archibald standing a few metres away looking more gorgeous than ever. Blair felt her breath catch in the back of her throat, "Nate!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed Chuck," he said trying to keep a serious face. Blair laughed and rushed over to give him a hug. He smelled salty like the ocean and Blair suddenly didn't feel like letting go of him. _God, it feels so good to have her back in my arms,_ he smiled contentedly breaking away from the hug.

"Let's go find Chuck," he suggested.

"Oh Chuck's out doing Victrola stuff," Blair looked away from Nate who was frowning. _How could Chuck bring her here and ditch her?_

"Well then let's go out," Nate grinned. Blair bit her lip hesitantly. _Would it be too weird to go out with her ex-boyfriend?_ Sensing her reluctance, Nate suddenly swooped in and swept Blair off her feet. She immediately began squealing "Nate! Put me down! Okay, okay, I'm coming with you!"

He finally put her down. "So where do you wanna go?" Blair smiled shyly.

* * *

"That was fantastic, Nate. Thanks," Blair said as she devoured the lobster before her. After a day of sightseeing and lots of ice cream, the two were having dinner at The Observatory Hotel. It was only 5 in the afternoon but the two were famished and had decided to have an early dinner. And in true Upper East Sider fashion they had strolled into the grand hotel for a bite to eat.

"I had a great time too," Nate smiled, glad that Blair was eating. Finished with her lobster, Blair sighed in contentment and leaned back in the comfortable chair. Nate was looking at her like he'd never seen her before. His green eyes travelled from her tanned shoulders to her breasts and her slender waist. Blair nervously fiddled with the thin strap of her top. _Why was he looking at her like that?_She was about to say something to break the silence when Nate smiled unsurely at someone behind Blair. His brow was furrowed and Blair knew he was trying to figure out who the person was. She turned her head and saw Desiree beaming at Nate. When Desiree saw the girl Nate was dining with, she scowled and stomped off to a table in the corner. Nate looked extremely confused at this exchange.

"Who was she? She looked sort of familiar," he asked slowly.

"Oh her? She's just some whore Chuck slept with..." Blair said dismissively still glaring at Desiree._ I can't believe she's in Sydney too! _

"Excuse me. I need to go to the ladies room," Blair said suddenly and left the table leaving a very bewildered looking Nate Archibald.

* * *

"Excuse me, are you...Blair Waldorf?" a tall and unnaturally thin woman tapped her on the shoulder. Her hair was cut in a sleek blonde bob and Blair thought she looked strangely familiar. "Yes...and you are...?" Blair enquired curiously. The woman introduced herself as Penelope Brooks, a fashion deisgner. _Of course!_ Blair realised. Elle magazine had given Penelope Brooks a whole spread in that month's special edition of new designers to look out for. The woman wanted her to model for the new spring collection. "Oh, um...modelling really isn't my thing anymore," Blair began to leave the restroom but the woman was persistent as hell and managed to convince Blair.

"Oh and would you by any chance have a friend that would be interested? Preferably blonde," Penelope asked while furiously emailing people with her BlackBerry. Blair immediately thought of Serena and smiled at the woman saying, "I know just the girl, Penelope."

The door of the restroom opened and Desiree entered the restroom as though on cue. Penelope's grey eyes lit up and she held up a hand to silence Blair. "You there! Would you be interested in modelling?"

Desiree was stunned. She'd never expected to get her modelling offer in a restroom. She also hadn't expected her co-model to be Blair Waldorf.


	20. Kisses by the pool

FYI- I might not update so often now because exams start in like...2 weeks :( Gahhh...I hate exams.

Oh well...enjoy chapter 20! (And review please!)

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Get lost on this dance floor**

"Ugh, I can't believe Penelope chose Desiree! I was going to ask Serena," Blair complained angrily. Nate still couldn't understand what Blair had against Desiree but he listened anyway. She was so hot when she was angry. They got out of the car and entered the Bass house. Chuck was in the living room and looked up when the two came in. Eyeing them suspiciously, he strode towards them and grabbed Blair by the waist, pulling her into a kiss. "Well...I'll just...go," Nate finally said and walked off.

Blair broke away and exclaimed "Chuck, you won't believe who's going to be my co-model!"

* * *

Hey Gossip Girl here,

Remember that new fashion designer Penelope Brooks? (The one who had a spread in the latest issue of Elle) Well she's launching her line on New Year's and guess who she wants to model her clothes? If you guessed Serena van der Woodsen - you're wrong. For once, Blair's going to be in the spotlight without her best friend. Instead, she'll be sharing it with her latest worst enemy. Yes its true, Blair Waldorf and Desiree Ferguson were approached by Penelope Brooks herself. Wonder why Serena was left out...

**Spotted:**N hastily leaving E behind in St Barts as he flew off to - you guessed it - Sydney. What I want to know is...is he single? Or did he just forget to bring his dogwalking girlfriend along with him to Australia? B and N reunited in Sydney and sightseeing like a married couple. Wow, and I thought she was over him. D and R rushing in and out of the city making calls and picking up items. Looks like someone's planning a party.

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

"So who's Nate? Your boyfriend?" asked Stefan lazily making ripples in the swimming pool with his toes. The two of them were by the pool since Chuck had to fly back to New York for three days. Blair sighed. Nate was meeting up with some friend of his who lived in Sydney. She didn't make eye contact with the boy and replied "no...Chuck's my boyfriend" she said trying not to lose her cool. Stefan had been quizzing her on her relationship and kept pointing out the fact that Chuck wasn't here with her even though he brought her here.

Stefan chuckled, he knew she was getting pissed off by all his questions but he was getting impatient. She was so fucking gorgeous, he wanted to rip off her tiny sundress right there. Blair allowed herself to look at the devilishly handsome boy before her. _Oh god, he's dreamy._ His deep blue eyes were sparkling with mischief as he teased and taunted her for being with Chuck.

She couldn't take it anymore.

_She was Blair Waldorf._

_She was surrounded by handsome Bass men and what was she doing? _

_Lazing around the pool and waiting for Chuck or Nate to come rescue her from her boredom?!_

_No way. _

Blair slowly pulled unzipped her sundress making sure that Stefan was watching. And he was. Actually he was openly staring at her as she stripped down to her classic white Burburry bikini. She gracefully dove into the water and when she emerged, she looked directly at Stefan and smirked "join me?"

He was caught off guard but didn't show it. Instead he took his feet out of the water and shook his head, "I'd rather not." _Chuck will murder me if he finds out I was swimming with his very hot girlfriend._

"Come on, don't play hard to get, you're a Bass!" Blair teased. She knew she was getting to him. He skimmed the water with his hand. _But Chuck isn't even here_, he mused as the girl looked at him. Her eyes daring him to come in. _No, I shouldn't._He was about to withdraw his hand from the cool inviting water when Blair seized his hands and forcefully dragged him into the pool. He emerged from the water after much thrashing around. "You are one bad-ass bitch," he gazed into her eyes.

Blair was suddenly very aware of the fact that both of them were quite exposed and she felt strange being in such close proximity to him. Stefan moved closer to her. So close in fact, that she could see the flecks of green in his eyes. His breath was dancing on her lips and she instinctively leaned forward twining her arms around his neck and kissing him. Her heart pounded wildly and giddy with pleasure, she pulled away. Stefan looked confused and leaned in for another kiss but Blair backed away tugging on his arm and pulled herself out of the pool sitting so that her feet were still in the water. He took the hint and joined her. She was lying on her back and he was on top on her. Placing kisses on her shoulders, her collarbone, her neck. Blair moaned in pleasure as her conscience was thrown out the window.

"Whoa!" a familiar voice sounded.

Blair sat upright pushing Stefan back into the pool with a splash.


	21. Caught!

****

Chapter 21 – Feel the rain on your skin

Chuck's mouth was open in disbelief. "Blair?"

He had forgotten to bring the important contracts and returned to the mansion to get the file. Feeling bad that he was leaving Blair alone again, he had wanted to see her and apologise.

Blair's looked down. Chuck looked so shocked and hurt, she couldn't look into his eyes.

_How could I? But it wasn't my fault! Chuck barely spent any time with me...what was I supposed to do?_

"Chuck...I can explain," Blair started, but didn't continue when she saw how he was glaring at Stefan. The three stood there in a painfully awkward silence. Chuck finally stopped glaring and sighed, "you know what Blair? Maybe we should take a break from each other." Her eyes filled with tears as he walked away. _How could he dump her? Blair Waldorf doesn't get dumped - she's the one who does the dumping._

"Chuck! Please," Blair wailed as he strode away. She ran after him grabbing his arm but he shook her off roughly and growled "get away from me." He grabbed the navy blue file he had come back for and quickly got into the waiting Mercedes.

* * *

Nate walked out to the living room, only to find Blair lying on the couch wearing sweatpants and a simple halter-top. _Whoa, wait...since when does Blair wear sweatpants? Something's definitely up._ Blair was watching Breakfast At Tiffany's and she only watched that when she was upset or extremely bored. "You okay?" Nate plopped down next to her. He noticed her face was tear-stained. "Yeah I'm fine, Chuck and I just broke up," she pulled her brown curls into a messy ponytail and sighed.

"Oh," Nate didn't probe further although he was secretly happy. He slung a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Who wants to go to a party?" Jason walked in waving a bright yellow envelope. Seeing the two cuddled up on the sofa he raised a questioning eyebrow at Blair who threw him a _shut-up-and-go-away_ look. He threw her the envelope and she ripped it open.

"The Fergusons live next door?" she asked incredulously as she read the invitation.

* * *

**Spotted:** C back in New York entering the Palace hotel with a long-legged brunette that definitely wasn't B. Trouble in paradise? Meanwhile, N and B were seen cuddling as though they were back together. Looks like C and B aren't together anymore and that she went running back to N. Well, I can't blame her...I mean, who wouldn't run back to N? D at a photo shoot by the Sydney Opera House modelling Penelope Brooks clothing. Wasn't B supposed to be doing that too?

* * *

"So how are you?" Serena asked Blair cautiously over the phone as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"What do you mean?" Blair snapped as she searched for something to wear for the Ferguson Christmas party.

"You know what I mean, B," Serena sighed. "Chuck's back in the city and you're still in Australia. Oh, and he was spotted with some slut - it's on Gossip Girl."

Blair resisted the urge to gasp. She hadn't accessed Gossip Girl in ages. _Chuck was picking up sluts already?! _

"Oh that," Blair said dismissively_, _not wanting to show that she didn't know this but knowing that Serena would figure it out. "Hey S, I have to go get ready for a party," she said hurriedly and hung up. She sat on the bed and surveyed the room. It was a complete mess. Designer dresses and shoes were scattered all over the place but Blair still didn't know what to wear to the Ferguson party. A low-cut Vera Wang shift dress that drove Chuck crazy caught her eye and she smiled. Blair dialled Nate's number.

"Hey, would you like to my date to the party tonight?" she asked sweetly, knowing that he wouldn't refuse.

_Two can play this game, Chuck Bass. _

* * *

_She obviously wants to make Chuck jealous. I'm just a friend to her._ Nate was thinking as he rummaged through his bags to look for his grey Gucci suit. His phone began ringing again. He glanced at the screen hoping it was Blair but the name flashing on the screen was Estelle. Sighing, he hit the ignore button and started to wear the suit. _Tonight, I'm going to tell her that I think we should get back together_, he thought confidently.

* * *

"This one?" Desiree posed in a black Jill Stuart halter dress. Ryan looked at her in a bored manner. _Why did he have to be her fashion consultant? He was a guy for goodness sakes!_ He nodded his head slowly, "yeah it looks good." Desiree rolled her eyes at her unenthusiastic brother and disappeared into the walk-in closet again, slipping off the black dress. Sifting through the racks of clothes, she found a short Karl Lagerfeld dress. It was the same one she had worn to the Palace bar to seduce Chuck. A smile slowly crept onto her face. _This is the dress I'm going to wear tonight._


	22. Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 22 - Tell me your secrets, ask me your questions**

"Just get out of here!" Chuck practically shoved the brown-haired slut out of his suite. She glared at him, wrapped her naked body with a bathrobe, grabbed her clothes and ran out. He slammed the door and slowly sank to the floor. What was wrong with him? Chuck had thought that the mindless sex with his dad's new employee would help him get over Blair. He still couldn't get the images of her making out with Stefan out of his head. _How could she? He was supposed to be the bad boy, the womanizer. _But the worst part was that he still missed her. Her bitchiness, her tantrums, the way she giggled.

Chuck sighed and started packing his stuff. He had a Christmas party to go to in Sydney. And he wasn't going to lose this opportunity to make Blair realise what she lost when she kissed his stupid cousin. "I need a date," he said out loud, and whipped out his phone. _Now what was her name again?_ He wondered, referring to the girl he had just kicked out of his room.

After all, he was Chuck Bass and there was no way he would go to the party dateless.

* * *

"Who's that slut?" Blair's angry eyes were glued to Chuck and the skinny brunette he had brought. Nate leaned against the wall and sighed. Chuck had just come in through the large doors with a skinnier and slightly uglier version of Blair. _Comparing Blair to her is like comparing those fake Gucci bags the fat man sells on the street to the real deal that Blair carries_, Nate mused.

Chuck couldn't seem to find Blair._ Was she so distraught that she didn't even come for the party? No, that's the last thing she'd do._ Chuck smirked. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him and wheeled around dragging his date, Monica, with him. She stumbled on her sky-high heels as they came face to face with Blair and Nate.

"Chuck!" Blair smiled as though she hadn't seen him. She was clinging on to Nate's arm as though her life depended on it.

"Why aren't you with Stefan?" Chuck asked casually, his eyes glinting maliciously. He knew she had worn that dress specifically for him. There was no way that Blair Waldorf would wear the same dress twice. _She'll probably throw it away after the party. Shit, why does she still look so happy? Not to mention insanely goregous..._

Blair smiled sweetly, "Nate was kind enough to be my date. Stefan was just...not my kind of guy."

At this, Chuck raised his eyebrows and drawled, "didn't seem that way when you were writhing under him in pleasure."

Blair winced, but quickly recovered and turned to Monica, "and who the hell are you?"

* * *

"Where is he?" Desiree wondered out loud. She had found out that Chuck and Blair had broken up and had decided that getting together with Chuck would really hurt Blair. She saw the look on Blair's face when Chuck had waltzed in with some tall brunette. It was jealousy. She was obviously still into him. Desiree spotted Chuck alone at the bar and headed towards him as fast as she could in her square toed L.A.M.B pumps.

"Hey you. Haven't seen you in ages!" Desiree slid into the seat next to him and put her hand on his thigh. He looked up and gave her a disgusted look as he pushed her hand off his thigh. He was watching Blair dancing with Nate. Desiree immediately picked up on this and tilted his head back towards her. "Chuck, forget about her. She's Nate's now."

He was drunk. He was so drunk. "But I still want her," he confessed to Desiree. _God, why is he always treating me as though I'm his freaking counsellor?!_ Desiree thought furiously. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Blair walking towards them.

"Oh great, now Desiree's all over him," Blair muttered as she danced with Nate to a slow song she had never heard before. Nate rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, Blair...just go to him and apologise," he sighed stopping mid-way in the dance and leading her off the dance floor. After a long hushed conversation, Nate had finally convinced her to tell Chuck that she wanted him back.

_I love you, Bass. You annoy the crap out of me but I still want you. And I just want to punch that annoying smirk off your face but it turns me on._

She slowly began walking towards the bar where he sat with Desiree. As she drew closer she could hear snippets of their conversation and she did not like what Desiree was saying. She was just a metre away from them when Desiree made herself comfortable on Chuck's lap and they started making out as if their lives depended on it.

_What?! _

"Chuck?!" she blurted out angrily.

"Blair! I...she just...I can explain," he began saying but Blair was storming off, her heels causing everyone to stare.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Desiree called out happily.


	23. Desiree gets a date

Haha! Seems like everyone hates Desiree! :P oh well...there always has to be a villain right? Thanks for all the encouraging reviews!

**Chapter 23 - Looks like a flower but she stings like a bee**

* * *

**Spotted:**B leaving the Christmas party in tears as a confused (and very drunk) C stumbled after her. I knew something was up when one of my sources emailed me a picture of D making out with C. Whats that about?! Also spotted, D looking very victorious indeed and wearing the same dress twice! Ew. Oh well, seems like Queen B might not be the only crazy bitch in town.

And so the winter holiday are coming to a close. I must admit it was pretty fun but I'm looking forward to New Years. Everyone heads back to the city for New Years. Why? Because the best parties are at home - duh.

B _always_ throws a New Years bash and I admit - it's always fabulous but will she throw one this year? Or is she too heartbroken? Well I have to go and buy a few dresses. After all, it isn't a good party unless you look great right?

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

The flight back to Manhattan was incredibly awkward for Chuck and Blair. He was surprised she didn't mind being in the same plane with him but then again, Nate was sitting in between them.

"You cheated on me, Blair. I don't think you have the right to be angry," Chuck finally broke the silence.

The three of them were in his limo. Nate's town house came into view and he scrambled out of the car, not wanting to be in the middle of a Blair-Chuck showdown. "Bye guys! Thanks for the ride, Chuck."

Minutes passed by in silence and Blair suddenly blurted, "I didn't mean to. Besides, its your fault for not being there at all."

"Oh sure, blame it all on me!" Chuck said angrily and looked out the window.

"Can't we put it behind us now?! I mean, what happened in Australia should just...stay there. I'm probably never going to see Stefan again anyway," Blair said quietly.

"It's not so easy, Blair. Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you making out with my cousin!?"

The limousine arrived at her apartment.

"I'll see you at your party then," Chuck stated as Blair got out of the limousine that had taken them home from the airport. Blair said nothing and motioned for the doorman to get her luggage. He sighed and leaned back as the car pulled back onto the main road. "Where to Mr Bass?" the driver asked in a British accent.

"The Palace. I'm in need of a bar."

* * *

"Blair! How are you?" Serena burst into her room minutes after Blair had reached. Blair smiled at her best friend and rushed to hug her.

"I'm really good, S. Considering the fact that I was about to apologise to Chuck for kissing his gorgeous cousin but instead caught him kissing my worst enemy...I'm fantastic."

Serena's face fell. _How could Chuck have been such an ass? I thought he really loved Blair..._

"Cheer up, B! We have a party to plan." Serena grinned trying to inject some enthusiasm into Blair. She knew how Blair adored planning parties but Blair was examining her nails closely and muttered "I need a manicure."

"Did you even hear what I said?" Serena asked, trying not to lose her patience. Blair looked up and gave her a blank look. "Huh?"

"Okay, you obviously need to be alone for a while so I'll..um..catch you sometime...later," Serena hugged her best friend again and headed back to the Palace. Blair sipped her glass of cold water and plopped on the bed when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**1 message received.**

**From: Chuck**

**You know how you said we could leave the whole Stefan thing behind in Australia? Well...we can't. **

Blair frowned. _What's up with him? _She began texting back.

**What are you talking about, Bass?**

Seconds later, she received a reply and almost dropped her phone in shock. _He's lying. This is probably some ploy to get me back._

The message on the screen read; **Your favourite Bass cousins are moving to the city. Have fun.**

Blair immediately called Serena. "S, I need your help. This party has to be better than ALL the other New Year parties," she spoke rapidly.

* * *

"Desiree?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah...is this Chuck?" she asked tentatively twirling her golden blonde hair around her finger.

"Yeah. Um, would you like to be my uh...date for Blair's New Years party?" he asked directly.

"Oh...when is it?"

"Well, she hasn't exactly given out invites but...I know her well," he smirked.

"I'd love to," Desiree squealed and Chuck hung up.

Chuck smiled smugly to himself. If Blair was going to have a new boyfriend, he wasn't going to be left without a girl. _After all...I'm Chuck Bass._


	24. Versace or Vera Wang?

**Chapter 24 – But tonight I'm on my knees**

Blair's phone was ringing. _That must be the caterer!_ She stopped walking and rifled through her black Kate Spade tote for her phone. The number displayed wasn't the caterer's. It was a cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"So when's the party?" a familiar voice asked. It was slightly high-pitched - the kind of voice that really irked Blair. The kind of voice Blair used when she wanted something badly.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Blair frowned unable to place who the voice belonged to. _It sounds so familiar! _And then it suddenly hit her. The voice she was hearing was the same one that had victoriously greeted Blair when she had caught Chuck in bed with Desiree.

"Hey, Desiree...you know about the party?" Blair regained her composure and tried to keep herself from snarling at her over the phone.

"Yeah. Chuck told me. Oh by the way, he asked me to be his date. You don't mind do you?" Desiree asked, sugar dripping from her voice.

_So he's resorted to her, now? Never thought he'd stoop so low. This is going to be one heck of a party. _Blair mused as she hung up on the stupid bitch and threw her phone back into her bag. Seconds after she hung up, her phone began ringing again. Groaning, she rushed to a nearby bench and sat down, once again rummaging through her bag. _Please tell me that's the caterer!_

But again, it was not the caterer. "Hello?"

"Hey...uh...Blair?" Stefan's voice sounded.

"Stefan! How are you?" Blair exclaimed happily._ This is going to be perfect._

"I'm good. Look...I'm sorry I kissed you." He paused. "Well actually, I'm just sorry we got caught by Chuck." Blair could almost hear him smirking.

"You know what? Never mind what happened in Sydney. I was hoping you and your cousins could help me out?" Blair quickly asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Oh, of course."

* * *

"I'm guessing you'll want hydrangeas?" Serena asked Blair who nodded. The two were at Blair's house doing last minute preparations for the party which was the next day. Blair was frantically texting the caterer who still hadn't called to confirm her order, and Serena was on the phone with the florist. Serena snapped her phone shut and began stuffing her things into her bag.

"Going somewhere?" Blair looked up from her phone.

Serena nodded and bit her lip guiltily, "I'm meeting up with Dan."

"So you're just LEAVING?" Blair glared at her blonde best friend. _How could she leave her now?! The party was tomorrow and it had to be absolutely amazing. _Serena sighed and sat back down.

"I'll cancel with Dan. He'll understand." Blair smiled. "Thanks, S!"

Serena left the Waldorf house at 10.30 pm. Everything had been settled for the party. Even Blair couldn't think of anything that could possibly go wrong. It would be perfect just like Blair wanted it. Serena sighed sadly and tried calling Dan but his phone was off. _He's probably angry at me for ditching him. But Blair needed me, and she's my best friend. I couldn't just leave her!_

After dialling his number for the millionth time, she dumped her phone into her oversized Louis Vuitton bag and hailed a cab.

"The Palace hotel."

* * *

"So what should I wear? I just bought this hot little Vera Wang dress. Oh, it's fabulous," Desiree said to a unresponsive Chuck Bass. The two were sitting at the Palace bar and Chuck was staring into his glass of scotch. "Chuck? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Yeah sure...wear the Versace dress," he downed the scotch and signalled for the bartender to bring another one.

"Vera Wang!" Desiree snapped, sipping her Bellini. She had been insanely bored and had therefore decided to have a date with her new boyfriend, Chuck Bass.

Unfortunately, this date was even more boring than staying at home alone.

* * *

Hey everyone, Gossip Girl here,

The new year is fast approaching so I'd like to take this opportunity to reflect on the events of the past year. Hmm. Where to start?

B lost her virginity to C in the back of a limo and even jetted off to Sydney with him just recently. When they got back, they went their separate ways. One of my sources told me that it was because C caught B kissing one of his hot cousins. She sure has a thing for Basses huh?

Oh well, although C was seen with an unknown brunette before Christmas, he's taking D as his date to B's party. To my knowledge, B is still boyfriend-less. Hurry boys, she won't be single for long.

Moving on to our favourite blonde goddess - S. She and LonelyBoy broke things off during the reality show (Drama & Diamonds) where she and N heated things up but just a few weeks later, she went running back to LonelyBoy.

Oh well, I could write a couple of more pages, but I have to decide on an outfit for B's party tomorrow.

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

**Spotted:**C having a date with D at the Palace bar. He barely looked at her as she rambled on and on about god knows what. Didn't you know, D? Upper East Siders don't do dates - we prefer parties. S at the same bar with tears in her eyes as she repeatedly attempted to call someone who obviously wasn't interested in talking to her. After numerous Vodka shots and Bellinis she left the bar with a handsome dark-haired hunk. Guess things between her and LonelyBoy are over (again).


	25. Happy New Year

**Chapter 25 – We can get away with this tonight**

Serena was giggling uncontrollably as she walked into the club with Blair. "You still haven't told me who that guy is!" Blair was referring to Gossip Girl's post about how Serena has disappeared into the night with some tall dark and handsome stranger. "You'll see, soon, Blair! I invited him." Blair frowned at her friend. Patience was not one of her many virtues.

The club was lit dimly and loud music was blaring from the sound system. A huge shimmering disco ball hung at the centre, casting silver sparks of light on everyone. The dance floor was already full with teenagers clad in short dresses and suits gyrating to the hypnotic beat. Blair smiled approvingly as she surveyed the club. Everything was just as she wanted it to be.

Chuck observed her as she entered the club - she took his breath away. Dressed in a gold Betsey Johnson halter dress with her brown hair cascading down past her shoulders, she looked like a goddess.

Well more like a goddess than his date Desiree anyway. He had sent a car to pick her up and told her that he would meet her at the party. Luckily, practically all the Constance Billiard and St Jude's students were at the party so he didn't have a hard time avoiding her. He had seen Desiree and cringed. She wore a hot pink Rebecca Taylor ruffle dress that was extremely low-cut. _Couldn't she have been a bit classier?_ He wondered as he spotted her scanning the dance floor for him.

"Karaoke!" Blair shouted incredulously as Serena nodded proudly with a grin. "I asked you to arrange for entertainment and you get a karaoke system set up at the club!" Blair wailed hysterically. When she had told Serena to arrange for entertainment, she had assumed her best friend would have thought of getting some hot boy-band to play for them or even Guitar Hero. Karaoke was just so...un-Blair and Serena of all people knew that.

The people were still setting up the system so Blair left Serena in search for her three main VIPs. The Bass cousins. Since Chuck had brought Desiree as his date, she had decided to have not one, not two, but three boys with her.

Chuck tried his best not to roll his eyes in exasperation as he saw Blair heading towards him. On each side of her stood a very dashing looking Bass. Chris and Stefan smirked at him as he tried to ignore them and pulled Desiree closer to him. She had finally found him and made a huge commotion about the fact that he was her date. That was probably what had alerted Blair to his presence. And now she was striding towards him, her arms linked through both of his cousin's.

When they were about a metre away, Chuck crashed his lips onto Desiree's. She didn't mind at all and entwined her skinny arms around him. Chuck couldn't help but notice that he felt nothing when he kissed her. Just like at the Christmas party in Sydney. No electricity. No butterflies. No tingly sensation that he felt with Blair.

"Chuck. So glad you and your little slut could make it!" Blair exclaimed loudly over the music. At this, Desiree broke away from the kiss and turned to face Blair, her eyes filled with fury. "At least I'm not the one who cheated on my boyfriend with his cousin and is now trying to win him back," Desiree sneered.

_Uh oh,_ Chuck thought. Blair hated it when people played the_ 'at least I didn't...'_ card with her.

Her brown eyes glinted maliciously and she casually grabbed a Bloody Mary from the bar. "Wow. You must be tired after all that kissing. Have a drink!" Blair thrust the glass towards Desiree violently, making sure that it spilled all over her pink dress. Not a single drop of the red drink stained Blair's dress as she gasped in mock concern. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, honey."

Desiree was fuming but nothing was coming out of her mouth.

Chuck was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. Chris and Stefan were already chuckling in amusement. Blair just stood there waiting for her to retaliate but Desiree was completely speechless.

"Blair! Hey, B!" Serena yelled, waving her arms frantically.

Blair started to go towards Serena but paused for a moment. She then shrugged. "At least it matches your dress."

Chuck couldn't take it anymore. A small snigger escaped his lips and Desiree rushed out of the club. Grinning, Blair headed for Serena. "Hey Jason!" Blair greeted. He was standing with Serena. Serena looked confused. "You've met?"

"Yeah...he's Jason Bass. We met in Australia," Blair rolled her eyes. Serena then grinned mischievously and hopped on stage. The music stopped and everyone was looking at Serena.

"Lets do some karaoke, people!" Serena declared. "Blair Waldorf, get your pretty little ass up here. You're singing with me."

"No fucking way!" Blair shrieked as Serena announced which song they would be singing. Chris lifted her up easily and carried her on stage. The screen flashed to life and lyrics started appearing.

_I know you like me  
I know you do  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it  
It's easy to see  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me_

Blair and Serena began swaying their hips to the infectious beat and everyone whooped and cheered.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Dont' cha?_

After a few more songs everyone was singing along and Blair and Serena was still dancing as though they were really The Pussycat Dolls. Throughout all the songs, Blair's eyes never left Chuck's and vice versa. He was smirking at her just like the night at Victrola's when she'd told him that she had moves. Serena noticed this and grabbed the microphone again.

"Okay guys," she said breathlessly. "Due to popular demand," she stared pointedly at Chuck. "Blair will now do a solo!" Serena whooped as she got off the stage before Blair could protest. Blair had downed a couple of Bellinis between songs and didn't really care what was going on.

_People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people,  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it.  
They think we're lovers kept under cover,  
I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we...  
laugh just a little too loud,  
stand just a little too close,  
we stare just a little too long.  
Maybe they're seein' somethin' we don't darlin'._

Chuck felt as though the song had been picked out especially for him. It fit them so perfectly. Especially the chorus.

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about_

Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about

Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about

_How about love?_

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You act so nervous, could you be fallin' for me?  
It took the rumor to make me wonder,  
now I'm convinced that I'm goin' under.  
Thinkin' 'bout you every day,  
dreamin' 'bout you every night.  
I'm hopin' that you feel the same way,  
now that we know it, let's really show it darlin'._

At the end of the song everyone went wild. Blair could really sing. After blowing kisses and bowing, Blair stumbled off stage and found herself face to face with Chuck.

"You were...amazing up there."

She narrowed her eyes, "isn't that what you said to me after my little performance at Victrola's?"

He smirked and Blair felt her knees growing weak as he moved closer._ Its just the alcohol_, she convinced herself as he steadied herself with the help of the wall.

Just then, the countdown to the New Year started. Blair made her way towards Stefan. _Where is he?_ She was supposed to kiss him! Chuck followed her to make sure she was alright.

"Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

She leaned in towards Stefan and they kissed deeply as Chuck looked on in a mixture of anger, hurt and jealousy.

* * *

"After party on the roof!" Serena whispered to Chuck. He looked at her, bewildered. "Blair's going to be there!" Serena explained.

"But you don't want me with Blair..." he slowly said, frowning.

"I saw the look on your face when she was on stage and when she was kissing Stefan. Let's just say...you have my blessing," she smiled and hurried off to find Blair.

"Truth or dare?" Jason grinned at the circle of teenagers in the hot tub. It was freezing outside but the hot tub was perfectly warm so nobody felt like getting out.

"Dare!" Blair squealed, obviously drunk.


	26. I have never

**Chapter 26 – Don't tell me to stop**

"Make out with you ex-boyfriend!" Kati lamely said before anyone else could come up with a dare. Everyone groaned - it was so freshman year. Serena smiled approvingly at Kati. Chuck was smirking. "You won't do it, Waldorf." Though he couldn't wait to feel her soft, pouty lips on his.

Blair was about to retort when she noticed someone was climbing up the stairs to the roof. A slow grin spread over her features as she saw who it was.

"Nate!" She exclaimed and rose out of the hot tub even though it was freezing outside.

"Hey," he smiled at her unsurely. _Why is she so happy to see me? _Not caring that he was still in a suit and she was all wet, Blair grabbed him and kissed him passionately making sure everybody could see. After what seemed like an eternity for Chuck, Blair broke away and faced the hot tub. Kati and Serena were staring at her with their mouths agape.

"What?" Blair shrugged, "he's my ex-boyfriend too."

Chuck was trying not to show his displeasure and looked away while cracking his knuckles. _Why was it that Nathaniel seemed to get Blair so effortlessly while he had to win her back? _Blair shot him a Bass-worthy smirk as she re-entered the hot tub with Nate. She obviously still wanted him just as much as he wanted her. It was all a game to her. _Well I always get what I want, Blair. And you're what I want._

Serena was the next and her dare was to go to the bar next door in her bikini and ask for some ice because she was so hot. After a few more outrageous dares, everyone was tired and they were all back in the hot tub. "Let's play I Never," suggested Chris with a yawn. Nobody knew how to play so Jason began explaining. Everyone was equipped with a bottle of Absolut and one person would make a statement starting with "I have never."

"The people who have actually done what the person says have to drink their vodka," Jason said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"So basically we're all just going to get really wasted," Chuck drawled.

"Let's play! Me first!" Serena laughed. "I have never had sex with someone old enough to be a grandparent." Everyone looked at Chuck to see if he was drinking.

"What?!" Chuck said defensively, just as the person next to him took a quick swig from the bottle. Nate grinned sheepishly as everyone started to laugh.

"How was the sex?" Serena asked with genuine curiosity.

Nate shook his head. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Jason was next. "I have never kissed a guy." All the girls rolled their eyes and drank the vodka. To everyone's surprise, Kati didn't.

"Didn't you lose your virginity to Matthew Hayes in like...7th grade?!" Blair asked, her eyes wide open.

"Yeah but we didn't kiss at all," Kati said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I have never had sex with an inflatable doll," confessed Nate. Nobody drank to that.

Upper East Siders didn't need inflatable dolls. They could barely keep their hands off each other.

"I have never had sex with Chuck Bass," Isabel announced proudly. Blair quickly took a sip of the Absolut but wasn't quick enough. Chuck saw and smirked at her.

It was Chuck's turn. _Come on, Bass. This is your chance to make everything right with the girl of your dreams_. He had been planning to do something drastic that would surely bring Blair back to him. She loved that romantic stuff. And he loved her.

He cleared his throat. "I have never loved anyone more than Blair Cornelia Waldorf."

Blair's eyes looked glassy. He didn't know if they were tears or if she was just really drunk. Nobody said anything but Blair's hand reached out for his under the water and he held it tightly.

"Take me home?" she asked in a small voice. It was as though they were the only ones on the roof. Serena shot him a dazzling smile as they left the roof.

* * *

They burst into his suite, their hands groping one another, their lips refusing to part.

Blair broke away for some air and murmured, "when I said take me home...I meant MY home." He smirked and unzipped her designer dress, flinging it aside. She didn't even care that the dress was probably ruined for life. She crashed her lips back onto his. He was like her drug. And she was dangerously addicted. He suddenly pulled away and surveyed her from top to bottom. She was only wearing her pale green Cosabella bra and matching boyshorts that were riding dangerously low on her hips.

"Like what you see?" Blair grinned at him trying to control her urge to pounce on him and rip off his clothes. He shook his head. "No...I need to make some changes to your outfit." Chuck advanced towards he but she backed away.

"Don't be a tease," he grinned as she smirked at him devilishly. He lunged for her and she squealed as he pushed her against the wall forcefully.

"Now, now, Blair. Be a good girl," he warned as he slid off the bra and panties. He started kissing her collarbone and her neck, knowing that it would drive her crazy. "Chuck..." she moaned, her eyes closed tightly as he kissed her. Suddenly, she whirled around pushing him against the wall instead. He raised his eyebrows in an amused manner. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and soon he was as naked as her. Once again, they started kissing and headed for the bed.

Chuck straddled her and started kissing her neck again, teasing her with his tongue. "I hate you," she breathed as she ran her hands down his bare back, digging her perfectly shaped nails into his toned back.

"Make love to me, Bass!" Blair whispered urgently. She couldn't take it anymore.

"It would be my pleasure," he smirked.


	27. Brunch

Hey everyone! Just a little heads up - I'm not going to update for quite a long time because my exams start tomorrow :( Time to hit the books!! Ew.

Oh well, I'll probably do the next chapter by next friday or something...so enjoy :)

And review!

* * *

_This just feels so right,_ Blair thought to herself as her eyes fluttered open. The sun was streaming through the large windows and she could see her crumpled Betsey Johnson dress lying on the floor. Her only regret from last night. She reached for Chuck's Rolex that was lying on the bedside table.

"Oh my effing god!" Blair stumbled out of bed shaking Chuck awake.

"What's wrong with you?" Chuck asked groggily, smiling when he saw her naked form before him.

"Brunch! Your dad's annual New Years brunch, Chuck!" she slipped on her silk dress and tried to find her shoes.

"Brunch doesn't start until 10," Chuck yawned and put on a bathrobe.

"It's nine thirty, Bass!" Blair called over her shoulder as she walked out of the suite.

"Blair!" her mother frowned as she her daughter for the first time in months. "Did you gain weight?"

Blair resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was totally over all her insecurities now. "No mother, I imagine it's just because you haven't seen me in months. Since you were so BUSY in Paris," Blair smiled sweetly. Lily van der Woodsen, who had just joined the conversation, coughed uncomfortably.

"So Eleanor, how's the Spring Collection going?" Serena tried to make conversation.

"Oh it's marvellous, dear. Thank you for asking. You would think that my daughter would be the first one to ask that, but no. All I get is some obnoxious comment about how I haven't been around," Eleanor looked directly at her daughter who was refusing to make eye contact with her. Out of the corner of her eye Blair saw Chuck ending his serious conversation with Bart Bass and looking for her.

"I need more champagne. Excuse me," Blair muttered and walked in Chuck's direction.

"So how was the reunion?" Chuck asked coming up from behind her.

"Oh it was phenomenal. Once again, Serena showed my mother what a good daughter she'd be."

Chuck snickered and pulled Blair into an obscure corner, his hungry lips not wanting to leave hers.

"So things are definitely over this time?" Blair asked as she and Serena walked to her apartment. They had gone to Barneys right after the brunch to get Blair a new dress to replace the one that had been ruined in Chuck's suite.

"Dan can't accept me for who I am," Serena sighed as she pressed the button for the elevator to arrive.

"Well, it isn't easy dating an Upper East Sider especially if you're not one yourself. And you're Serena van der Woodsen...that's a challenge in itself," Blair stated plainly. Serena smiled at her friend's brutal honesty and they got into the elevator to Blair's penthouse.

"Perfect, darling. Thanks so much for coming on such short notice," Eleanor gushed. Blair was used to her mother fawning over her models but there was something eerily familiar about that blonde. The model was facing Eleanor with her back to Blair and Serena. Shaking off the feeling, Blair and Serena proceeded to her room.

"Hi Blair!"

Blair froze. She knew that voice. Keeping her cool, she turned around and forced a smile on her face.

"Hello Desiree."

Hey everyone, Gossip Girl here,

It's that time of the year again...the first week of the New Year has just begun and you know what that means - time for a glitzy charity event. Yes, I'm talking about the DCFC fashion show. The DCFC (designer clothes for charity) fashion show is held in Bryant Park and is right around the corner. Every two years, the biggest fashion designers in the industry come up with a fabulous new fashion line for a good cause. The money earned from the designs will be donated to charitable organisations.

So why do we Upper East Siders need to be there? Well, if we don't buy the clothes then there wouldn't be any money to donate would there? Oh and our very own Queen B's mother is also taking part this year, so we have all the more reason to attend. Other than gorgeous clothes, the DCFC fashion show is also a place to meet more beautiful people like us, and to uncover hidden scandals.

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl

"I can't believe she'd do this," Blair stormed into her room with Serena on her heels.

"What's the big deal? She's just modelling for your mother," Serena shrugged as she opened the box of Godiva strawberry truffles that was lying on the bedside table and popped one into her mouth.

Blair was pacing the room mumbling to herself but Serena was used to it. It was the same with every girl that had crossed Blair Waldorf. She'd be very agitated at first but would later calm down and completely obliterate the poor girl with some scheme. With the help of Chuck Bass of course.

As though Blair had read Serena's mind, she grabbed her phone.

"Chuck! There's a new bitch we need to take down. Call me."

Blair smiled. _Desiree has no idea what's coming her way._

Chapter 27 - Sugar never tasted so good


	28. Plotting

**Chapter 28 – Got my eyes on you**

"So the entire Bass clan is here," Blair raised her eyebrows as she entered the suite she had just left that morning. Chris, Stefan and Jason were lounging in the suite as Chuck mixed drinks at the bar in the corner.

"I figured we could use the extra help," Chuck handed her a bright blue drink which she eyed sceptically but took, nevertheless.

"You're right. It's been a long time since we took someone down," Blair sighed and slipped out of her strappy Camilla Skovgaard pumps. After an hour, they had gotten nowhere. They had simply digressed and ended up talking about completely irrelevant things like which movies were the lamest and which ones were worth watching over and over again.

"Oh I know a movie worth watching...Mean Girls!" Blair grinned. "That show sucked," jeered Chris.

Jason leaned back and said, "actually it wasn't that bad..." He paused when he realised what he was about to say.

They all smirked at each other, knowing that the others were thinking the same thing.

* * *

"Weight gain bars?" Serena's jaw dropped. "You must be kidding, B." Blair had just informed her of the plan they had come up with.

Blair rolled her eyes and retorted, "Desiree doesn't deserve classy revenge, Serena...besides, what could be worse for a model?"

Serena pondered this thought, "how about wearing a totally ridiculous outfit down the runway?"

Blair's eyes widened in disbelief. _Serena had an idea for revenge?! This is a first..._

Slowly, a smile of approval spread over her face.

"Wow, S. Good to know your inner bitch hasn't completely fizzled out. That's actually not a bad idea."

Serena smiled and shrugged, "it happens. Occasionally."

* * *

"Can I help with anything?" Blair leaned against the table. Eleanor's designs were scattered all over the place and she was looking increasingly flustered. Her black Armani glasses were perched on the tip of her nose and she looked at her daughter, surprised. Blair never took interest in helping her. Sure, she wore her designs but she never gave suggestions or helped out during fashion shows.

"Well...you seem really stressed out and the DCFC fashion show is a pretty major event..." Blair looked through some designs. "So which design is Desiree modelling?"

Eleanor's eyebrows shot up. "You know Desiree Ferguson?"

Blair smiled sweetly, "of course, mother. She was on Drama & Diamonds too. Plus, I ran into her in Sydney during the winter holidays."

Eleanor smiled approvingly at her daughter, "Desiree is such a darling. In fact, she agreed to model almost 10 of my pieces! She's perfect for my line."

Blair bit her lip to keep herself from snorting in laughter. _Desiree was a darling? _Eleanor rifled through a few sketches and found the ones Desiree would be modelling. She swiftly stapled them together and passed them to Blair, glad that her daughter was finally taking some interest in her work. "Tell me what you think of the designs, dear."

Blair happily took the stack of designs. "Thanks. I will."

* * *

"So you're just modelling for her mother to piss Blair off?" Ryan asked his sister who was grinning smugly. She nodded, "Chuck went running back to her right after she dumped her vile drink on me at the party. I had to do something. She's ruining my life!"

Ryan rolled his eyes at her dramatic tone. His sister could be a real bitch sometimes. But he knew that Blair would retaliate with a stunt of her own. Especially since the DCFC show was one of the main fashion events - it would be perfect for a public humiliation.

And even he had to admit, his sister wasn't really quick to realise that something was wrong. _She probably wouldn't realise something was wrong even if they made her wear a trash bag down the cat walk, he grinned inwardly._

Ryan scrolled through his list of contacts and found the number he wanted.

**Need some help with plotting against my sister? I'd be more than happy to help - thats how bored I am. - Ryan**

Seconds later, his phone vibrated.

**The more the merrier. Come over to my place now.**

* * *

"Are you expecting someone else?" Chuck inquired as Blair repeatedly turned to see if anyone was coming up in the elevator.

Blair nodded, "we have a new ally." Chuck frowned. He didn't like anyone else to be around when he was plotting with Blair. Plotting was their thing. It was bad enough having his good-looking cousins here.

"What the hell, Blair? Him?!" Chuck sputtered as Ryan emerged from the elevator wearing a smug expression. "But he's her twin brother! How do you know he won't go home and tell her everything?"

"Oh please, don't be paranoid," she scoffed.

"So what's the plan?" Ryan asked Blair, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I was thinking something along the lines of humiliation in front of the entire fashion industry."

* * *

Review please!


	29. Beaten at her own game

Hey people, there's only going to be 1 or 2 more chapters for this story because I reallyyyy don't know what to write anymore and yeah...basically I'm getting bored of this story.

Haha...I think you guys can tell that I'm not really into this story anymore cause it's getting quite um...lame?? Heh. Sorry about that.

Oh, but the good news is that I have a cool new idea for a new GG story and I can't wait to start writing. It's going to be quite different from this one (some supernatural/fantasy stuff) but I hope you guys will read and enjoy it )

& maybe when I get some inspiration I might write a sequel to this story. MAYBE.

Oh well...enjoy reading this chapter & review please. (Even if you hated it!)

Only 3 more exams to go, then I can start on my new storyyyyy :)

BE EXCITED! :D

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Wash away the sanity**

"Seriously Chuck, you can go now. Your dad won't appreciate you being late," Blair practically had to shove him into the elevator.

"My dad doesn't really appreciate me at all so it won't make much of a difference. I might as well not go." Chuck had decided to take things into his own hands and had finally secured an "appointment" with his father. They had to do some serious talking about their screwed up father-son relationship.

"Do you not trust me, Bass?" Blair slowly asked.

Chuck glared at Ryan, "I don't trust HIM around you. Not after that fountain incident in the Hamptons." Blair smiled.

"Ryan's just going to stick around for a while beacause he doesn't want to run into his sister. He'll leave in like 10 minutes. Won't you?" Blair turned to face Ryan who was studying Eleanor's designs intently.

"Of course." Ryan shot Chuck a wide grin.

"Go!" Blair laughed at Chuck's somber expression and hit the button the close the elevator.

"Just out of interest...why are you helping me bring your twin down?" Blair sat next to Ryan. He smelled good. Like he had just stepped out of the shower. Blair tried not to think about him wearing only a towel. She didn't trust herself around him.

"Well...you're hot," Ryan said, his green eyes never leaving hers. Blair's mouth dropped open, "what?"

"Besides, you're Blair Waldorf. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side," he continued.

They were silent for a few moments, gazing into each other's eyes. Blair couldn't stop looking at his intoxicating green eyes. There were light flecks of gold in the mysterious green depths to which Blair was drawn to. In a moment of sheer impulse, Ryan ran his hands through her silky brown hair and brought his lips to hers. She knew this was wrong. In fact, part of her wanted to slap him but instead of pulling away, Blair found herself deepening the kiss._ No Blair! You love Chuck! _Blair suddenly pulled away.

"Ryan...I don't thin - " But Blair didn't get to finish her sentence because once again, his lips were on hers and she was unable to resist the taste of his mouth. He tasted faintly of vodka with a splash of lemonade. Like his eyes, it intoxicated her and she couldn't get enough.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Blair broke away and gasped in horror.

"Hmm? Why not?" Ryan murmured as he peppered her neck with kisses, making Blair's eyes roll back in her head. She closed her eyes so he couldn't see the effect he was having on her.

"You. Have. To. Stop," Blair moaned. She was now lying down with her back on the comfortable couch in her living room. Ryan was practically on her as she allowed him to kiss her.

"Miss Blair?" She heard Dorota's confused voice.

Both teenagers shot up, trying to regain their composure. Blair straightened her hair and pulled up the strap of her dress which had fallen off her shoulder.

"Yes, Dorota?" Blair asked calmly.

"Will your...friend be joining us for dinner?" Dorota asked looking pointedly at Ryan who was now wearing a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Not at all. He was just leaving," Blair stood up and smoothed out her dress. Grabbing him by the arm, she led him to the waiting elevator and got in with him. They remained silent as the elevator took them down.

Blair led him outside the building. "Not a word to ANYBODY about what just happened in my living room," Blair glared at Ryan who was still wearing that infuriating smirk on his face.

"Oh come on, you wanted it as much as I did," Ryan teased, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Get off me, Ryan!" Blair pushed him away but not before she saw a girl wearing a brown trench coat snap a picture of them. "Ugh! Bitch!" Blair shouted in frustration. The girl giggled and quickly got into the sleek BMW that was parked a few metres away.

"Come on! That idiot is probably going to email that photo to Gossip Girl and ruin things between me and Chuck!" Blair pulled Ryan's arm and got into the Waldorf town car. "George! Follow that tiny BMW please," she instructed the driver.

* * *

**Spotted:** C and his cousins entering Blair's apartment. We all know when there's a Bass-Waldorf gathering at her apartment it means they're plotting something. Keep your fingers crossed and hope it isn't you! Nobody does sabotage better than team C/B.

* * *

"The car stopped here, Ms Waldorf," George informed them. "The young lady got into that building."

Ryan coolly exited the car and made his way into the building that the girl had just entered. Blair followed him in and they got into the elevator. "Why are you so calm?" Blair narrowed her eyes at him but he refused to respond.

"Welcome to the Ferguson residence!" Ryan smiled at her as she stepped into the penthouse.

"Whats going on?" Blair frowned. Suddenly, she spotted a brown coat lying on the sofa. She could have sworn it was the same one the girl who had photographed them had been wearing.

"Oh my gosh..." Blair said incredulously. Desiree Ferguson emerged from another room, clad in a Juicy Couture wool skirt with a flowing ivory tunic top. Blair sank into the leather sofa.

Desiree smiled st her sweetly and slid open her silver phone to show Blair the snapshot of her in Ryan's arms. "Does this look familiar, Blair?"

Blair felt like puking. _How could I have fallen for this?! Ugh. _She looked at Ryan who was still wearing that smug smile on his face. He had set her up!

"Okay, what do you want?" Blair sighed. She knew how to play the blackmail game well.

"Just back off. Don't even think about pulling a stunt at the DCFC show. And stop trying to ruin my life on the Upper East Side," Desiree said casually fiddling with the buttons on her phone. Blair bit her lip. _The stupid bitch knows she's holding all the cards in this game! _Desiree's penetrating gaze bored into her.

"Fine. I'll back off. But Chuck will NEVER see that picture. Ever."

Desiree nodded, "you can leave now."

Blair rolled her eyes. Didn't Desiree know SHE was the queen of the Upper East Side? She would not rest until she had brought down that bitch once and for all.

Now she just had to convince Chuck that their plan was lame and would be unsuccessful.


	30. It all falls apart

LAST CHAPTER, GUYS! Hope its not too bad (I know its short!) because I really had no idea what to write, I just wanted to end it so I can start on my new GG fanfic.

My new story is titled; Wicked (1st chapter is up!) & I'd appreciate reviews for the new story )

Oh & this has nothing to do with fanfic but I really HATE bitchy Serena! Blair totally has to unite with Chuck and take her down. The show doesn't have enough C/B in it! Ugh. I'm so pissed at Serena. Bitch.

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Unlike any other**

"What's going on?" Blair strode towards Chuck who was wearing his signature victory smirk and leaning against the rack of clothes designed by her mother. The DCFC show was in full swing. Oscar de la Renta was showing, after which her mother's show would begin. Blair was backstage helping her mother when she noticed Chuck wearing a devious grin.

"Oh nothing. I just perfected our plan. That bitch is going down," Chuck drawled. Blair's heart was pounding wildly. _He had carried out their plan to bring down Desiree?! _

"Chuck, you did not just do what I think you did," Blair said menacingly, her eyes flashing with anger. Chuck frowned. "What did you do, Bass!?" Blair stepped on his foot violently with her Belle by Sigerson Morrison espadrilles.

"What the fuck, Blair!" He scowled at her. "I replaced her outfits with well-made costumes. Nothing too showy, so she won't suspect there's anything wrong. But all the fashion gurus in the tent will definitely know." Chuck said as he massaged his foot.

"Ugh! I told you we're not bringing her down anymore! What part of that did you not understand?!" Blair shouted, not caring that the models were staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked softly, pulling her into his arms. Blair pulled away and stalked off, muttering "I need to fix this."

* * *

"Looking for me, Blair?" Desiree waved to her. A black silk robe was wrapped around her slim frame and she was shooting Blair daggers with her intense violet eyes. Blair gave her an unsure smile. _Did she already realise the dresses were costumes?_

"I had a little problems with the fitting of the dresses and went to see you mother. Imagine my shock when she told me these were not her designs." Desiree declared, her hands on her hips. _Oh, fuck,_ Blair thought, biting her lip.

"I...um. I have no idea how those dresses got there. There must have been a mix-up with the Marc Jacobs rack and ours," Blair smiled apologetically.

"No honey, I don't think so. You mother herself told me that those dresses were definitely COSTUMES." Desiree spat vehemently. Blair had no idea how she could alleviate the situation and pursed her lips.

"You didn't honor your end of our deal. I don't see how you expect me to," Desiree turned around and sifted through the rack of dresses. When she turned to see Blair's reaction, Blair had already vanished.

The show went on as planned, and Eleanor's new collection wowed everybody. Chuck was nowhere to be seen and a worried Blair dialled his number.

"Where are you, Bass?"

"With Nathaniel at the Palace. The DCFC was getting boring."

Blair sighed in relief when it was over. Maybe Desiree wouldn't show Chuck the photos. Ever.

Ten minutes later, her phone chimed and she flipped it open. It was Gossip Girl.

Hey Upper East Siders,

As usual the DCFC show was fabulous but I have news that's more mind-blowing than the latest Eleanor Waldorf dress. Surprised? Well, you should be because it seems as though the 'It Couple' of the Upper East Side aren't as in-love as we thought they were.

Don't believe me? Here's a snapshot of Queen B in newcomer R's arms right outside her apartment. And she doesn't look so disgusted does she? So Chuck Bass isn't enough for you, B? Oh by the way, special thanks to Fergie223 for the photo.

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

"Bitch!" Blair screeched and threw her phone against the wall.


End file.
